Save me
by Sirop de Framboise
Summary: Todos, en algún momento, necesitamos ser salvados. Ellos no son la excepción.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos. Si lo fueran habría matado a Harry Potter, por gilipollas y porque no le aguanto.

**Nota de la autora:** he aquí el episodio piloto del fic que deseaba publicar. A decir verdad, me cuesta un poco ser tan prolija, por lo que es normal que tarde de dos semanas a un mes en publicar otro capítulo, siento ser tan tardona, pero así será. La idea original y que le da título a la historia, tiene origen en una canción maravillosa de la que podréis leer una líneas si continuáis. Aun así, esto se lleva gestando desde que empecé la colección "Snakes & Fun", y desarrollándose gracias a la magnífica Metanfetamina y su "Mortífago", obra que recomiendo encarecidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Save me<strong>

_"There's a lot you don't know, but you say you won't go and I'd like to believe you... But I know, there's no one left to save me, I am the only one" The Pierces– Save me._

**Cuando todo empezó:**

Era día uno de septiembre. Como todos los años, en KingCross se reunían una serie de personajes extraños, lechuzas enjauladas posadas en precario equilibrio sobre las maletas que yacían sin vida en los carritos, extravagantes y coloridos atuendos, palabras extranjeras mezclándose con el lenguaje natural inglés. Los _muggles_, porque así los llamaban aquellos seres bizarros, hacían bien en apartar la mirada, incómodos, susurrándose frases de desprecio entre ellos: ¿Has visto el traje que lleva ese pelirrojo?, parece sacado de una película fantástica.

Y actuaban correctamente, y sobre todo, oportunamente. Si hubieran sido más observadores, o más curiosos que desdeñosos, habrían podido asistir a un espectáculo de la más mágica naturaleza. La marabunta antes citada, se precipitaba, pieza por pieza, contra una enorme columna que no parecía ser demasiado blanda. Y lo más interesante, desaparecía. Sin dejar rastro alguno, se desvanecía como la arena. Pero por suerte, los muggles nunca lo sabrían.

Al otro lado de la columna, un chico rubio, delgado y de aspecto elegante se apoyaba, displicente y altivo, sobre una maleta. Parecía estar esperando a alguien, sus ojos grises reflejando aburrimiento. Miró su reloj, que, si no se encontraba atrasado o adelantado, marcaría las once menos diez. Se rascó la nuca, en el nacimiento del pelo. Pensó en suspirar, y si eso no hubiese roto la atmósfera áurea y superior que le rodeaba, seguramente lo habría hecho, hastiado. Aquella posición empezaba a provocar suaves y belicosos pinchazos en sus lumbares, y no había dormido demasiado la otra noche.

Un adolescente negro salió de la columna, arrastrando su baúl con dificultad, y maldiciendo su destino internamente. Debía de ser una broma, o quizá era una oportunidad más de molestar a su compañero de casa, al que no apreciaba demasiado. Dejó su equipaje junto al del otro, y saludó, parcamente:

–Hola Malfoy.– una mueca burlona pintada en su rostro.

–Zabini– contestó su acompañante, sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirar esa cara que se había acicalado con una sonrisa sarcástica que era únicamente para él.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo advirtiera, una figura se deshizo de la manada que subía apresuradamente al tren escarlata cuyo cartel rezaba "Hogwarts Express". Se aproximó con sigilo, probablemente intentando acortar la vida de sus dos presas asustándoles más de lo decoroso, o más de lo que ninguno de los dos admitirían después, más bien. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese acometer tamaña fechoría, el moreno volteó, sus labios curvados hacia las orejas. La chica se sorprendió de haber sido descubierta, pues el estruendo del aparato motor al lado no dejaba lugar a susurros, precisamente. Las cejas alzadas, pospuso sus preguntas para más tarde, cuando se hubieran cumplido los abrazos de rigor. No era una costumbre muy perpetrada entre ellos enlazarse los unos en los brazos de los otros, pero llevaban más de un mes sin verse, y esos gestos de afecto sólo se producían con las féminas, así que todavía estaba bien visto. Aún así, mientras el rubio se dejaba tocar tan castamente por la chica, echó una mirada vigilante al resto del andén.

–Creo que deberíamos entrar ya, si los demás no están aquí, que pierdan el tren y vayan en coche volador. – declaró la chica, egoístamente, agarrando con empeño su maleta.

Los otros dos coincidieron, riéndose de la alusión de la Slytherin. Obviamente, hacía referencia a un numerito merecedor de aplauso que protagonizaron dos criajos de la casa de los leones, que habían aparecido en la escuela tras el hurto de un vehículo de sospechosas propiedades, perteneciente al padre de uno de ellos, alegando que la barrera se les había cerrado. A decir verdad, y retomando una expresión no perteneciente a ese mundo de hechizos y pociones, en realidad uno no sabía si aplaudir o echarles monedas. Y cada año había otro espectáculo heroicamente llevado a escena por ellos, claro.

Las tres serpientes se movieron por las tripas de la máquina, deslizándose por los pasillos en una búsqueda cada vez más desesperada. Zabini abrió un compartimento al azar y, al constatar la presencia de dos individuos asustados y a la vez eufóricos, a los que los inocentes todavía llaman "alumnos de primer año", cruzó el umbral con total tranquilidad y se sentó en frente de los niños, que le miraron con una mezcla de admiración y desconfianza.

–Largaos – expresó el mismo que había entrado primero, incitando a los siguientes a hacer lo propio, con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de amable –Os hechizaremos.

Empequeñecidos aún más por el terror, cogieron sus materiales escolares y anduvieron, con el paso firme de aquél que todavía espera conservar algo de orgullo y amor propio, hacia la puerta. No obstante, fue en vano, porque el rubio, cruelmente, les sobresaltó imprimiendo en su "bu" toda la saña de la que era capaz, produciendo en sus compañeros una breve carcajada. Así se explica el dilema nominal de las dos criaturas que habían abandonado el aposento, pues la gente común y desengañada sabe que el título antes explicado es únicamente su definición oficial. Los enterados suelen desechar ese poco original nombre para usar uno mucho más divertido y acertado: Cabezas de turco. O enanos pringados, de manera más grotesca y menos culta.

Tras haber colocado sus maletas y haberse acomodado lo más confortablemente posible, la castaña se dispuso a hacer sus averiguaciones.

–¿Cómo has sabido que era yo quien venía?– inquirió, confusa, mirando al exótico joven, cuyos ojos relampaguearon de superioridad y satisfacción al oír sus palabras.

Se echó hacia adelante, como si lo que fuera a pronunciar en ese momento fueran declaraciones de suma importancia.

–Cariño– empezó, lascivamente, y la chica en cuestión escondió bajo los párpados sus pupilas felinas– Reconozco tu perfume, lo llevas usando casi desde que nos conocimos.– continuó, burlonamente – Yo diría que desde que se desarrolló tu fecundidad.

Ella bufó, ignorándole, la mirada indiferente. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios de su parte. De hecho, toda su Sala Común lo estaba, y le hubiera extrañado que eso hubiese cambiado en el corto periodo que pasaron separados. Cierto era que en ese lapso de tiempo habían ocurrido muchas cosas, entre ellas juicios y encarcelaciones. Por suerte, todos sus cercanos habían eludido con habilidad las segundas. A Malfoy le había salvado el chico que creía que tenía que salvar hasta a las avispas de su perecer después de la picadura, alias Potter, el Niño-que-vivió-desgraciadamente, El elegido para dar la brasa, e infinidad más de nombres que modificar y ridiculizar. La mayoría habían sido juzgados como menores y absueltos bajo estrecha vigilancia, la sed de venganza y de más tragedia,- pues por lo visto no habían tenido suficiente con una cruenta batalla a las puertas del único establecimiento de enseñanza mágica del país–, dirigida hacia otras víctimas más merecedoras de ésta. Otros, ella entre ese colectivo, habían manifestado pasivamente su apoyo a la causa, pero no habían sido marcados como parte del ganado del Lord, y en la confusión de encantamientos lanzados aquella noche, cualquiera encontraba a todos los culpables.

El instrumento móvil ya se desplazaba, con su traqueteo habitual, por las vías, mostrando por sus ventanas diversos paisajes de la campiña sajona. La conversación fluía, cordial y amistosamente, al menos todo lo cordial y amistosa que podía serlo entre los dos entes contrarios que se sentaban delante de la muchacha. Ella escuchaba sus intercambios de un oído perezoso, contemplando el verde a través del vano acristalado.

Poco después, alguien descorrió parcialmente la puerta, asomando la cabeza cubierta por una melena de cabellos dorados. La cabeza habló,–" están aquí", y retrocedió, irguiéndose sobre su nuca. Una mano terminó el trabajo de apertura, dejando sitio a un cuerpo de curvas no exuberantes pero sí generosas. Detrás de ella se encontraba Theodore Nott, sus hombros anchos casi precediéndole en su movimiento de avance. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza que podría tener múltiples significados, desde el saludo hasta un simple estiramiento de cuello. En sus manos, llevaba un libro cuya portada quedaba tapada por sus dedos inadvertidamente censuristas. Los dos se posaron sobre la butaca de cuero, después de haber terminado con los saludos.

Posteriormente, el diálogo se condujo a temas tan banales que no vale la pena redactarlos: ¿Qué tal el final del verano? ¿Cómo están tus padres? Callado, Theodore abrió su libro sin ningún reparo y empezó a leer. No quería oír otra conversación superficial y segura que evitaba hablar de los asuntos importantes. No porque prefiriera un debate trascendental, simplemente y siguiendo con la tradición, consideraba esos trueques vacíos de palabras como tareas absurdas y sin sentido. Desde aquél día, ninguno había hablado de Crabbe, y se referían a su situación familiar con la mayor distensión de la que eran capaces. A ojos de los demás, continuaban en su posición, inamovibles y para nada perjudicados por los fatídicos acontecimientos. Nada más lejos de la verdad, vivían su infierno personal adornando su faz con máscaras siniestras, sonrientes e impersonales, no tan diferentes de las que habían llegado a vestir algunos de ellos.

Pronto, el lector tuvo la sensación de que alguien le observaba. Sensación que conocía muy bien, y que siempre era causada por estímulos reales. Alzó la cabeza, dejando reticentemente las letras de imprenta de su tomo, y se encontró con los ojos pardos de Daphne, que no se acobardaron, retirándose con vergüenza hacia otros lares más receptivos, sino que se mantuvieron fijos en él, con curiosidad y aplomo. Ya no habría vergüenza nunca más en esos océanos amarillentos, profundos y penetrantes, como no la habría tampoco en los azules de Nott.

– ¿Qué lees?– preguntó, cuando en realidad quería decir "¿Piensas en tu padre, que está en una celda de Azkaban, seguramente muriéndose de inanición?".

El moreno se contentó con elevar lo justo su libro, descubriendo su cubierta. "Hechizos informulados, nivel avanzado", era su título, impreso en dorado sobre la piel.

Había sido, tal vez, un intento muy burdo y frágil de entablar conversación, pero ella sabía que no iba a sacar nada en claro de todas formas, pues su aún amigo no era muy dado a airear su interior, incluso menos que el resto de los ofidios. No encontraba necesidad de desahogo ni su utilidad, y la esbelta chica era consciente de ello. Aún así, había logrado entrever entre los laberintos de sus ojos azules la respuesta a su pregunta. "Sí, lo hago. No dejo de hacerlo ni siquiera cuando duermo", había gritado inaudible e imperceptiblemente.

En otro plano del decorado, Astoria y Blaise reían despreocupadamente, no tan ajenos a sus compañeros como dejaban entender. Él acababa de soltar alguna de sus perlas cotidianas contra el rubio, como siempre embebida en humor, y la rubia no había tenido ningún inconveniente en mostrarle su apoyo, carcajeándose con una risa sumamente contagiosa sin ser especialmente estrambótica. Parkinson fruncía el ceño, evidentemente tratando de evitar el contagio, y Malfoy miraba a la que se reía tan impúdicamente con especial frialdad, furibundo. Eso sólo consiguió reanudar la risa de su atacante, las lágrimas cayendo y enredándose en sus pestañas. Draco refugió su vanidad en las manos de Pansy, que le acariciaba el pelo con adoración. Algo aliviado, se dejó caer sobre sus piernas, permitiendo que le peinara inútilmente con sus dedos. De todos modos, esa cría y él nunca se habían llevado bien, pero no quería enfadarse, así que exilió esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Astoria sonrió con ironía, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con Zabini.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en un ambiente perfectamente natural, sin elementos que pudieran trasgredir la tranquilidad del primer día en Hogwarts. En todos los vagones, los alumnos se embebían en charlas absurdas que, de alguna forma, intentaban tapar el alboroto que sufría la sociedad mágica. Se hablaba de bailes que ojalá se celebraran, de los maestros a los que nadie tenía ganas de volver a ver, de la comida del Gran Salón y de asuntos privados que no nos conciernen en demasía ("¿ De veras ha vuelto a salir Maggie con Alex?" " Sí tía, yo no sé como puede mirarle a la cara después de que le pusiera los cuernos. Si es un cerdo").

Theodore, como siempre, esperó que todos salieran antes de traspasar la puerta él mismo. Arrastrando el baúl, los Slytherin de séptimo salieron del inmenso gusano carmesí. Notaba la mirada de Daphne sobre él, sin ni siquiera comprobarlo. Y le irritaba ligeramente, a decir verdad. Se planteó breve e jocosamente la idea de imponerle una orden de alejamiento, pero la descartó. Después de todo, era ella a quién acudía en sus noches de desesperación, en las que la soledad, generalmente una buena amiga, se le agarraba a los hombros como una garrapata y representaba un peso insoportable para él. Puede que sólo se viera momentáneamente librado del parásito, mas esos momentos confundiéndose con su cuerpo era suficientes para adquirir la fuerza necesaria hasta la próxima vez, en la que volvería a hundirse en ella para olvidar su nombre, para no recordar más que el vacío que le sonreía bajo esos ojos pardos.

Se repartieron aleatoriamente en los carruajes elevados por Thestrals. Aquellos caballos siniestros y alados a los que, debido a la crudeza del mundo, ahora muchos podían ver. No se detuvieron a observarles como habrían hecho antes, presurosos de deshacerse de la implicación que su visión conllevaba. En su mente todos tenían a una persona a la que no volverían a ver. Aún así, todos sonreían. Astoria había leído una vez que si la cara sonríe, por algún extraño mecanismo, engaña al cerebro y le impulsa a creer que de verdad se está alegre. Esperaba que fuera cierto, porque la mueca falsa con la que se había maquillado el rostro empezaba a amenazar con no mantenerse. Alguien sacó un tema de conversación, y todos se alejaron de los recuerdos con precipitación, sin tomarse la molestia de esgrimir una despedida. Poco importaba que se hablara de Quidditch, los que conocieran mejor el deporte opinarían, y los que no fingirían interés por primera vez.

* * *

><p>Como nunca lo habían hecho antes y sin que sirviera de precedente, este año, las hermanas Greengrass compartían habitación. Era bien sabido en todas las mazmorras que no eran muy cercanas pese a ser familiares, y que se confesaban un desagrado mutuo y permanente, seguramente desde el nacimiento de la más joven. Desgraciadamente para ambas y sobretodo para sus compañeras de cuarto, los recientes acontecimientos habían desembocado a esta situación. Astoria, habiendo demostrado nivel más que suficiente para entrar en el último año de su formación académica iniciatoria y Daphne repitiendo, como todos los alumnos que debieran haberse graduado el curso anterior y quisieran presentarse a los EXTASIS, habían coincidido por primera vez en un mismo espacio destinado a las horas de descanso.<p>

Hallábanse pues en un frío intercambio de miradas, la una agarrando su almohada como arma arrojadiza, la otra considerándose demasiado elegante o quizá demasiado débil para enzarzarse en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. La segunda increpaba a su hermana sobre quién sabe que razón, mientras ésta dejaba caer su cojín, acostumbrada a los discursos incriminatorios de su mayor, que parecía creer que era su tarea remplazar a una madre ausente. La miró con cansancio y sorna, reflejando en toda su actitud un claro "me da igual, voy a hacer lo que me de a gana". En realidad, y para ser del todo sinceros en esta narración, la benjamina ni siquiera sabía de lo que se quejaba aquella con la que compartía el cien por cien de su código genético. Como en un sueño, veía las palabras salir de su boca en un torrente sin fin. Se acostó, haciendo caso omiso, y las alumnas de su aposento hicieron bien en interpretar su bostezo como signo inequívoco de que era hora de abrazar a Morfeo.

En su cuarto correspondiente, los chicos hablaban en voz baja. Malfoy y Zabini, sin renunciar a la tradición, se lanzaban pullas bajo la luz tenue de las lámparas de mesilla, con un lenguaje soez y algo absurdo. Mientras el moreno se divertía con el canje de palabras malas, el rubio enrojecía de rabia, inyectando más y más veneno en sus réplicas. Réplicas que parecían resbalar en la cubierta burlona de Zabini, que le retaba con su sonrisa cínica. Nott que, a pesar del largo viaje no se encontraba cansado, leía semitumbado en su cama, escuchando a medias los insultos que se dedicaban sus dos amigos.

Se aburría, avasallado demasiado pronto por el desinterés de una vida vana en una escuela a la que no deseaba acudir. Se imaginó a sí mismo escribiéndole una misiva a la castaña y viéndola acercarse a él con diligencia, dispuesta a entregarle vacíos instantes de roce aletargador y excitante en ámbitos distintos. Le tranquilizaba saberse con poder sobre alguien, como un herrero que manipula el hierro a placer. Era perfectamente consciente de que sus actos no eran precisamente heroicos, pues siempre había sido capaz de diferenciar lo ético de lo que no lo era, pero la triste verdad es que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Conocía los sentimientos supuestamente amorosos de su amante, pero no se acusaba injustamente de haberlos provocado. Él nunca le había prometido lealtad, ni había mostrado con su comportamiento la ínfima tendencia a una relación a largo plazo, y si ella seguía aferrándose a esa esperanza, era tonta. Aún así, terminó por cerrar su libro y cubrirse con las mantas, rindiéndose de nuevo a otra noche en la que, como ya era costumbre, el sueño no acudiría.

Zabini abrazaba con las piernas su almohada, mientras el reloj de su velador marcaba una hora indecente, bien entrada en la madrugada. De pronto, deshizo su enlace, expulsando hacia arriba su torso, como un muelle. Empapado en el sudor frío de las pesadillas, se levantó con cara de haber visto un muerto. Se dirigió con un silencio felino hacia el cuarto de baño, donde se despejó al mojarse con vehemencia el rostro y la nuca. Contempló su reflejo, que se reía de él, verdoso y enfermo, las ojeras sacándole la lengua debajo de sus ojos oscuros. Suspiró, claudicando al impulso de sentarse en la taza, sosteniéndose las sienes entre sus grandes manos. No le apetecía reflexionar, no tenía ninguna gana. Quería volver a meterse en la cama tapándose con las sábanas a causa del fresco septiembre de Gran Bretaña. Ahogar sus malos sueños en su colchón y despertarse como se debe en un nuevo día. ¿Cuándo le había faltado a él energía? ¿Si a él mismo le fallaba el ánimo, que ocurriría con los demás? ¿Acaso se acurrucarían en alguna esquina, temblando, sobrecogidos por el llanto?

Theodore le había visto alejarse, sin manifestarse por lo tanto. Continuaba con los ojos abiertos mirando el dosel de su cama, cuando oyó salir del baño a su compañero. Quiso hacerse el dormido, pero su posición era demasiado tiesa para aparentar el descanso, su semblante demasiado tenso. Zabini se sentó a su lado, sonriendo con tristeza. Renunciando a su intimidad, se sentó y se dignó a mirarle sin expresión. El que ocupaba impúdicamente los bajos de su cama se contentó con eso, y le propuso una botella de Whisky que por lo visto guardaba en su mesilla desde que, en cuarto curso, se hubiera visto envuelto en una ilícita excursión nocturna a las cocinas de Hogwarts. A veces se preguntaba porqué seguía siendo ilegal dirigirse a las cocinas: más de la mitad del alumnado conocía su ubicación y la forma de entrar y además, ¿qué pasa si te entra hambre? Reticente, aceptó, la perspectiva de una evasión ebria tentándole desde el vidrio que encerraba aquel líquido amarillento. Zabini declaró que la guardaba para las ocasiones especiales, y que, después de todo, era el primer día de su último año.

–Eso pensábamos hace un año, ¿recuerdas?– replicó con ironía el moreno, con la sonrisa de medio lado que le caracterizaba.

Su acompañante en la embriaguez se rió suavemente, y sin molestarse en contestar, dio un largo sorbo antes de tenderle el recipiente imitando su mueca asimétrica. Siempre habría tiempo de volver a robar alcohol para una circunstancia verdaderamente merecedora de ese título. Encontraban en el acto de emborracharse una satisfacción casi enfermiza, pues les daba motivos y excusa para liberarse momentáneamente de la presión a la que se encontraban sometidos desde su más tierna infancia. Les proporcionaba un periodo de relajación en el que podrían actuar según su libre albedrío, con la seguridad de que a la mañana, todo quedaría olvidado.

–Me han comentado que te tiras a la Greengrass.– soltó Zabini sin sutileza alguna, mirándole penetrantemente.

–¿A cuál de las dos?– respondió con evasiva su amigo, una ceja alzada con cinismo.

Zabini murmuró algo sobre que sus compañeros eran todos unos fantasmas, demasiado bajo como para ser un simple comentario ofensivo, demasiado alto para no ser intencionado. O quizás sencillamente estaba demasiado borracho. Nott esbozó una minúscula carcajada, su boca de nuevo cayendo en picado sobre un improvisado vaso.

Bebían para olvidar los rostros y los cuerpos inertes en el suelo, sin siquiera sangre brotando y calentando ligeramente la escena. Para no rememorar los gritos que algunos proferían, las marcas que algunos vestían. En la guerra, y de ello estaban todos convencidos, no hay ganadores ni perdedores, sólo supervivientes. Los dos querían olvidar su nombre, que estaba manchado por el horror de la muerte desde hacía demasiado tiempo, querían mezclarse efímeramente con la esperanza de un mundo ¿mejor? Donde no fueran unos parias condenados a la vergüenza y acosados por los dedos que señalan. Por eso bebían, o a lo mejor no tenían otra cosa que hacer.

Astoria, mientras tanto, se removía reiteradamente en su lecho. La mirada bien abierta en la oscuridad de la noche, se compadeció a sí misma por su herencia genética. Su padre, quizá por tendencia natural, quizá por el desgaste de la vida, sufría el insomnio de aquellos que no pueden apagar sus luces internas pese al cansancio corporal. Y ella, desgraciadamente, conocía también los inconvenientes de la falta de sueño.

Sentía a su hermana, despierta al fondo de su mismo cuarto. Si hubieran sido más jóvenes, puede que bastara con diez años menos, seguramente ya compartiría colcha con ella, hablando de lo maravilloso que sería ir a Hogwarts, de lo genial que sería hechizar objetos y preparar pociones, jugar al Quidditch. Pero no lo eran. Ahora se conformaba con pensar en ella en silencio, prejuzgándola sin admitirlo. Daphne siempre había afirmado que su hermana, por azares del aciago destino, era la persona que mejor la conocía.

Aparte del hecho de compartir los mismos progenitores, tenían más razones para enemistarse. Porque eran prácticamente contrarias. Hasta su físico las apoyaba en su guerra fría. La mayor tenía unas facciones elegantes y frágiles, la cabeza cubierta por una melena castaña y lisa, los ojos pardos y sagaces, las formas desdibujadas pero atractivas. Astoria, en cambio, tenía la esencia de las estrellas de cine, siempre dispuesta a destacar. Rubia de pupilas azules, pero no británicamente lánguida. Labios voluptuosos, curvas pronunciadas, era el erotismo hecho carne. En cuanto a sus personalidades, por el momento nos conformaremos con saber que una hacía de la discreción su mejor carta, mientras la otra era el retrato de la displicencia y la rebeldía.

Pansy Parkinson roncaba suavemente, expulsando pausada y repetidamente el aire inspirado, enterrada en sus sueños, muy alejada de la vigía de sus dos compañeras de curso. Este año, se había propuesto demasiadas cosas como para permitirse el lujo de no dormir. A pesar de que muchos la consideraban estúpida, siempre siguiendo al rubio y aclamándole en sus hazañas,- que distaban mucho de serlo-, inconsciente de la realidad atroz que la rodeaba, no era la idiotez el antifaz que le tapaba la visión, sino sus propias manos. Y es que para ella, "realidad" era un tabú. Prefería continuar en su inocencia infantil a lucir el aspecto cansado y amargado que tenía Nott, por ejemplo. Le era más provechoso resignarse con ser joven, medianamente libre, tener amigos y estar tranquila, e ignorar el aroma nauseabundo de su sociedad y de su credo.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente consistió en el típico escenario del desayuno. Bueno, miento: en vez de tomar huevos, como solía hacerlo, ese día Zabini decidió que unas tostadas serían quizá mejor reconstituyente. Y pudiera ser también que cargara ligeramente más su café matutino. Las clases se mantuvieron en la vulgaridad de lo común, y, sino hubiera sido por un comentario fatídicamente desacertado, seguramente el almuerzo habría seguido en la misma línea.<p>

Durante dicho reabastecimiento de sus estómagos famélicos tras siete horas desde su última ingesta, la disposición de asientos fue particularmente decisiva. Malfoy tenía al lado a la fémina de su anticuado séquito, y enfrente a la combinación explosiva de Zabini y Astoria, al lado del moreno, se hallaba Daphne, acompañada por un ausente Nott. Por alguna razón, la rubia había decidido compartir mesa con los amigos de su hermana y no con los suyos propios. Ella siempre declararía que fue para entablar amistad con los que, después de todo, tendría que compartir clases durante todo un año. Inconscientemente, quizá, sentía curiosidad por ver el papel que tomaba su pariente en la rutina de las conversaciones entre cercanos.

Mientras Zabini se reía de su forma de comer, desaliñada y muy poco femenina, oía como un zumbido la incesante verborrea del ególatra de turno. Exceptuando que siempre era su turno, obviamente. Le llegaban sus palabras de un modo tan directo que le era imposible no escuchar las _gilipolleces _que relataba sin fin, cosechando la mirada embelesada y admirativa de cierta morena acomodada a su derecha. Cómo no, tenía que tratarse del tema estrella: Potter. Antes se quejaba de su presencia y se regodeaba en sus fracasos, ahora simplemente se regalaba con el festín de no tener que verle más diariamente. Cualquiera pensaría que después de hacer lo que hizo por él, Malfoy cerraría la boca, pero demostrado queda que no era así. Para Potter, Malfoy siempre sería un idiota, y viceversa, así que ahora mantenían una relación de cordial antagonismo.

– Malfoy–, le llamó, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente por ceder a los estímulos más tontos que podía sentir– ¿Porqué odias a Potter? ¿No salvó a tus padres de Azkaban?

Había atravesado la línea divisoria, era consciente y le daba igual. La línea que separaba la curiosidad de la intromisión, más específicamente. Al menos podría trabajar supliendo a Rita Skeeter, si sus ambiciones quedaban truncadas en un futuro. A menos que Draco Malfoy tuviera que ir a prisión después de haber escapado de ella tan recientemente. Para ser más concretos, por el asesinato de una bocazas. Y esa opción parecía cada vez más probable, a observar el rostro del mencionado, cuyos poros rezumaban indignación. Bien sabido es de todos que no se debe recordarle a un Slytherin sus deudas, y menos si el beneficiario de dicho préstamo era un Gryffindor cuya cicatriz le había hecho famoso.

Aún así, y como era más que irrebatible, ya lo había hecho y no había marcha atrás. Además de que ella no era de las personas que se arrepienten, sino que asumía que lo hecho hecho estaba y que a lo hecho pecho, lamentarse por sus errores pasados ya no tenía ningún sentido. Pese a la mirada gélida y amenazante de su contrincante, no experimentaba miedo alguno. Es más, se encontraba a la espera, expectante. Él no aparentaba mucha disposición a saciar su sed de conocimientos. Y eso era algo que Astoria Greengrass no pensaba permitir.

– ¿Y bien?– inquirió, tras un momento. La ceja arqueada y apoyada en la mesa con el codo, había hecho su pose más aledaña a la del rubio.

Finalmente, él sonrió, divertido por su impudicia. Colocó una mano en su mentón, en un gesto pensativo que derritió el chocolate de la mirada de Pansy. Astoria permaneció en su postura, sin conmoverse por que su némesis fuera a darle una respuesta. Todavía existía el riesgo de que sólo fingiera reflexionar una contestación para después replicarle un "¿Y a tí que te importa?" lanzado de mala manera. Si ese fuera el caso, ella no tenía intención de hacerse falsas esperanzas.

– Verás, en cuanto a favores, él y yo estamos, relativamente, en empate– comenzó, inesperadamente sincero– Es decir, mi madre le salvó la vida en la Batalla y ambos sabemos lo que me debe a mí. No lo hizo porque me tuviera afecto, sino porque pensaba que mis padres no merecían pudrirse en un sucio cuchitril el resto de su vida.– sonrió irónicamente– Seguramente también tenga que ver con su sentido del deber y su honradez Gryffindor. Ciertamente, cuando era más pequeño sí le odiaba, ahora simplemente de desagrada su egocentrismo.

Astoria estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva. Sobrecogida entre una tos seca y espasmódica, luchaba con sus impulsos de reírse a carcajada limpia. Y, a deducir por los acontecimientos posteriores, había perdido la batalla, o, ante una inminente derrota, había alzado la bandera blanca de la paz, rindiéndose ante su adversario. Había que reconocer que la situación rozaba la comedia.

–Tú, que te crees el rey del mundo, ¿estás acusando a alguien de ser egocéntrico?– explicó, al ver que todos la contemplaban como a una lunática, la sonrisa marcada en su faz y los ojos húmedos.

Zabini sonrió. De alguna forma, había encontrado en ella la perfecta compañera de burlas. Siempre había pensado que, en el caso de chocar con la persona que se amoldaba a ese término, ésta sería un varón. Aunque no es que ella representara la imagen de las damiselas en peligro, exactamente. Más bien era la típica que, de haber nacido menos agraciada, habría que tenido que sufrir una infancia plagada de burlas por ser una "marimacho". Hablaba vulgarmente, era físicamente potente y tenía, en la mayoría de los asuntos, una mentalidad bastante masculina. Aunque fuera sexista afirmarlo. Muchas veces ella misma lo decía, predicando fervientemente que le habría encantado tener _polla_, porque según sus investigaciones, ser un hombre era mucho más fácil. Porque, -y citando textualmente-, vamos ¿Quién no quiere poder mear de pie y casi en cualquier sitio? Al menos, así resumía su opinión al respecto.

–¿Y tú misma no eres egocéntrica, llamando la atención con tus atuendos extravagantes, tu comportamiento infantil y tu supuesta rebeldía que no es más que un burdo intento de ser diferente?– inquirió Malfoy, siglos más tarde. Aunque no le hubiera visto mover los labios a la vez que pronunciaba su discurso, ella habría sabido que era él. Sólo un Malfoy podía utilizar el sustantivo "atuendos", sin sonar medieval.

Mirándole con indiferencia, decidió que no estaba de humor para razonar con nadie el porqué de ser así y no de otra manera. De hecho, seguramente nunca lo estaría. Nadie siente ganas de explicar a un auditorio estúpido y obtuso los pros de no ser lo que los demás esperan de tí, y menos aún a un auditorio estúpido, obtuso y Malfoy. ¿Para qué se iba a molestar en defenderse cuando le importaba más o menos igual lo que pensaran de ella que la desvalorización de la libra esterlina? Le dedicó un gesto de afinidad al negro que se sentaba a su lado y volvió a comer. ¿De veras había detenido su almuerzo por un debate con aquel albino cuya inteligencia no era mayor que la de un primate?

Si hubieran sido amigos, o buenos conocidos, quizá sí se hubiera explicado. Habría replicado que llevaba la ropa que le daba la gana y que eso no molestaba a nadie, que su comportamiento no era infantil, que era provocador, que no intentaba ser diferente, sino ser ella misma. Y sobre todo que no era culpa suya si destacaba sin querer, no como él. Habría sido una respuesta algo desagradable, pero una respuesta al fin y al cabo.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, se dijo su oponente, que había renunciado a clavar sus ojos grises en ella como si pudiera derretirla con tan sólo chasquear los dedos. Básicamente porque, por razones de la física, no podía, y porque ella parecía absorta en absolutamente todo menos él, que intentaba asesinar su filete hincándole el cuchillo, cosa bastante inútil, porque ya estaba muerto.

* * *

><p>–No debiste preguntarle eso, vamos a ver, ¿cómo se te ocurre?– le repetía la castaña por tercera vez durante la cena, intentando alejarla de su cordero a la cebolla.<p>

Ella suspiró y se removió en su silla, procurando que el movimiento aliviara sus ganas de lanzarse al cuello de su muy muy pesada hermana. Aunque, claro, si algo tenían en común es que no les agradaba nada que las ignoraran, así que era comprensible su insistencia. La miró, seria, y volvió a suspirar, rindiéndose quizá para poder disfrutar de su cena. Al lado de su hermana se sentaba Nott, cuya ángulo de visión parecía abarcar únicamente su plato, y que comía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, indiferente a la jaqueca que le causaba su ¿amiga? No creía ni siquiera que Daphne supiera lo que era para él. Ese pensamiento le produjo una especie de placer maligno e insano, que la alentó a darle lo que quería a su agresora.

–Se me ocurrió porque como le encanta hablar de ello, cualquiera pensaría que le hubiera gustado mi pregunta– sonrió, mientras la chica que se sentaba enfrente suya fruncía el ceño sobre sus ojos de gata,– Está todo el santo día que si Potter por aquí, que si Potter por allá. Ni que estuviera enamorado de él.

Zabini estalló en risas, murmurando algo parecido a "¿Veis? Lo que yo os he dicho siempre". Si hubieran sido Gryffindors, habría levantado sus manos y gritado "chócala", pero como no lo eran, se limitaron a mirarse, como ya era costumbre, con complicidad.

– De todas formas, ¿qué más te da?– arguyó la menor, las cejas en uve y la mano formando un gesto de desgana.

Por primera vez en toda la comida, Theodore levantó su mirada azul y sonrió. Se divertía, intentando vislumbrar lo que podría decir la mayor para justificar su berrinche. Él, por supuesto, conocía la causa, y quizá, en un interesante intercambio, se sentiría inclinado a publicar esa información. Pero lo obvio es que no iba a ser gratis, no consideraba la compasión una virtud y aún menos su gemela mala, la caridad. Bebió y volvió a alzar la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Astoria, serios y penetrantes. Ella lo sabía, lo había deducido por algún esbozo de su actitud. ¿Quién sabe? La cuestión es que ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

–Porque es mi amigo y porque ahora me dará la tabarra a mí por tener una hermana tan insoportable– dijo la castaña unos momentos más tarde, perdiendo toda credibilidad.

De alguna forma, era consciente de que el lapso de tiempo entre pregunta y respuesta había sido demasiado amplio para que fuera verosímil, pero una extraña sensación la empujaba a contestar aún así. No había dicho ninguna mentira, al fin y al cabo. Era un hecho científicamente demostrado que la culpa recaería sobre ella aunque no hubiera sido ella el gato a quién mató la curiosidad. Qué injusta es la vida ¿eh?

El resto de la cena pasó con una quietud banal y se dirigieron a su Sala Común, las barrigas llenas y la mente deseando su propio coma. Astoria solía decir con frecuencia que odiaba los primeros días. Todos: los del colegio, los de las vacaciones, los de la regla, los de los "noviazgos". Además, tras una noche de insomnio y un día agotador, una no sentía la energía brotar por sus manos, exactamente. Pero no sabía si podría dormir, con el asunto de Malfoy rondándole la cabeza. A pesar de su incertidumbre, se metió en la cama y aparentó el sueño hasta quizá la medianoche.

A las doce y cinco, segundo más, segundo menos, vio salir a Daphne del cuarto, ataviada únicamente de un picardías que seguramente compró con su madre y la capa, en cuyo bolsillo descansaba la varita de cerezo que le pertenecía. Tenía la teoría de que el núcleo de la varita definía el carácter de su dueño: nervio de dragón, personalidad agresiva y fuerte, pelo de unicornio, sabiduría, y pluma de fénix, resistencia y longevidad. Basaba su hipótesis en las averiguaciones que había hecho y en su propia experiencia. Ella misma tenía una varita de fresno, nervio de dragón, inflexible. Su hermana poseía una de palo de rosa, pluma de fénix, flexible. Era de conocimiento popular que la varita escoge al mago, y Daphne se correspondía exactamente con la explicación que ella daba del núcleo de la suya, era resistente, se aferraba a su raíz como el junco, doblándose a voluntad, fiel únicamente a sí misma, dejándose guiar por la marea.

Aunque no sonara del todo creíble, ella no odiaba a su hermana. Es más, en cierto modo la admiraba. Ambas representaban para la otra lo que no eran y no podrían ser. Astoria, ciertamente, no sabía cuando callar, hablaba siempre más de lo debido y era inevitablemente sincera. Mientras, Daphne era silenciosa, astuta y una excelente mentirosa. Envidiaban sus virtudes y se despreciaban por sus defectos. Eso era quizá lo que hacía imposible una relación amistosa entre ellas. Algunos acontecimientos pasados tampoco ayudaban a mantener los lazos, pero eso es otra historia.

Centrándonos en la acción, y olvidando las diversas teorías, lo ocurrido era que Daphne, la hija modelo, había salido del cuarto de madrugada, rompiendo unas tres o cuatro normas e infringiendo el toque de queda, y vestida con algo que, dependiendo de la profesión, podría llamarse o no un uniforme. Aunque no tenía muy buena opinión de ella, Astoria se decidió por la segunda opción: no lo era. Era la primera vez que veía a su hermana escaparse de los dormitorios, pero a suponer por la seguridad de sus movimientos, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Por una parte, eso tampoco la sorprendía de sobremanera. Sabía con total seguridad que su hermana no era virgen y que se acostaba frecuentemente con su amigo especial, alias "Theodore Nott-e mereces que te hable o mire". Con el que, por otra parte, tendría que mantener una corta y concisa conversación.

Daphne había descendido las escaleras con el mínimo ruido posible, sintiendo la seda acariciar su piel desnuda. Tenía frío, tenía sueño y no le apetecía nada hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Aún así, si quería ganarse el "cariño" de Nott, sabía que era la única forma de, al menos, intentarlo. Sabía también que esa actitud le acabaría haciendo daño, pero le daba igual. Había algo en él que la atraía como una polilla a la luz. Ella misma, al igual que su querida hermana, era muy curiosa (aunque su modus operandi era totalmente distinto), y Theodore tenía un aura de misterio que a ella le encantaría resolver. Poco a poco, creía conseguirlo, pero aún así quería más y más, como de una droga particularmente adictiva. La droga de sus ojos arcanos, de sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, de las pocas frases que le dedicaba.

Así, pegándose a las paredes heladas de piedra, se dirigía al aula donde Nott la esperaba, sentado sobre una mesa, el uniforme puesto y la capa descansando bien doblada en una silla. Y ella conocía exactamente qué silla sería, en que despacho estaría él apoyado. Porque siempre era la misma rutina: él la llamaba, ella acudía y disfrutaban juntos unos momentos antes de volver al día a día. En aquellas circunstancias, cuando él bebía de ella hasta dejarla seca, casi podía imaginarse que la quería.

Esta vez no fue diferente, y se acercó obnubilada en la oscuridad, diciendo su nombre en susurros, clamando por satisfacer su deseo. Estaba sentado, y la atrajo sin mediar palabra, abriendo las piernas y dejándole espacio. Esperó unos segundos antes de besarla, sabiéndola anhelante. Entre suspiros, la ropa desapareció poco a poco, los labios recorrieron lugares en general cubiertos y ambos se entregaron al sexo. Era como un modo de liberación, como un barbitúrico. Algo que después, les dejaría agotados y serenos.

* * *

><p>Esto es todo. Espero ansiosa opiniones, por favor, me gustaría saber si está bien. De hecho no pensaba publicar hasta que tuviese varios capítulos escritos, pero al necesitar crítica y no tener beta, pues lo publico y que me comenten. Besos y abrazos.<p>

**Sirop de Framboise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, no me lucro, etc.

**Nota de la autora:** aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo, que me ha costado un poco terminar, la verdad. Me gusta mucho escribir esta historia y es muy divertido imaginarme las escenas. En fin, no os doy más la chapa. Viene cargadito, aviso.

* * *

><p><strong>Save me<strong>

_"Unchain my heart, baby let me go, unchain my heart, cause you don't love me no more..." Unchain my heart- Ray Charles (aunque prefiero la versión de Joe Cocker)_

**Punto de no retorno:**

Desde el incidente que tuvieron, Draco Malfoy miraba a Astoria como si fuera un chicle pegado a su zapato. Daphne había renunciado a hacerle entrar en razón, por suerte, y las conversaciones con Zabini se hacían más y más divertidas. Aún así, quedaba por resolver el misterio de por qué le afectaban tanto a su hermana las rencillas que ella tuviera o dejara de tener con el hurón repeinado. Sabía el método más simple para llegar a su objetivo, pero no estaba segura de que aquella vez, eso funcionara. Theodore Nott (Nott-engo emoción alguna) era un acertijo muy complicado.

Por ello, y sin más dilación, pues la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, le abordó sin estrategia alguna. Estaba sentado en la biblioteca, solo, seguramente Daphne le habría abandonado a su merced para ir a empolvarse la nariz. El aroma de los libros inundó su olfato al entrar por el umbral, y se sintió como en su casa. Pese a la frialdad neutra del resto de la mansión, la biblioteca tenía un ambiente cálido e incluso hogareño que a la pequeña le encantó desde su más tierna infancia. Avanzó unos metros, y se posicionó detrás de su presa. De algún modo, sabía que la sentía a su espalda, y quizá eso acabara por desconcentrarle. Aunque era un posibilidad bastante remota, la rubia se permitió tener algo de esperanza.

En vano, obviamente. No sólo no la miró, ni le habló, sino que no se movió un ápice. Y no era una quietud nerviosa, tensa y demasiado perfecta, se actuaba con una pasividad inerte. No se esforzaba por ignorarla, como notaba que hacía Malfoy cuando estaba cerca suya, sino que simplemente era como si no estuviera allí. Como si no existiera, no fuese un ente material, desdeñaba de una forma casi burlona su presencia. Lo cual era francamente irritante.

Renunciando al poco orgullo que le quedaba, cogió una silla y se acomodó a su lado. Siguió mirando sus apuntes como si no se hallara a su derecha una chica preciosa. Una chica preciosa que, en aquel momento, había desgarrado un pedazo de su pergamino y escribía en él unas palabras que, con total claridad, iba a poder leer en unos breves instantes. El papel cayó sobre su libro de Pociones. "¿Qué quieres?", había esbozado la fémina, de su mano fina y blanca. Alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado, un gesto que el tiempo había hecho suyo a su paso. Era, después de todo, un intento muy burdo y demasiado basto para un Slytherin que se preciara. A punto estuvo de no contestarle aquella misiva, mostrando con ello su poco interés por el asunto, pero sabía que la chica no dejaría de molestarle hasta que no obtuviera al menos una pista. Si hubiera sido Zabini, se habría atrevido a escribir lo primero que pensó al vislumbrar las formas de la rubia bajo su uniforme, pero tenía otras ambiciones, y no creía que fuera a acceder, de todas formas.

Astoria estuvo todo el día encerrada en sus pensamientos, empecinada en solucionar el jeroglífico de aquella nota que rezaba "Adivínalo". Estaba en su idioma, sí, y no compuesto por unos símbolos pictográmicos sino por letras del alfabeto latino, pero a ella le sonaba casi a chino. Es decir, ¿Qué esperaba de ella?¿Acaso era una insinuación, cosa que dudaba ampliamente? Empezaba a sentir una gran jaqueca acudiendo a su cabeza. "Adivínalo", decía. Como si fuera tan fácil, sin más pistas. ¿Cómo _cojones _iba a saber ella qué quería el moreno por el que su hermana suspiraba? Aún así, una cosa quedaba al descubierto, y es que no podía permitirse otro desliz en el plan, todo debía de estar medido al milímetro. El ataque directo no había resultado muy eficaz.

Theodore Nott reía para sus adentros. Todo le estaba resultando incluso demasiado fácil. Pese a ello, su cara no reflejó nada cuando volvió Daphne. Lejos de parecerle una pesada, como era Pansy con Malfoy, apreciaba su compañía, al menos por lo general. En algunos momentos más que en otros, claro está. La chica no habló cuando se situó en el asiento que hacía apenas cinco minutos había ocupado su hermana. Su forma de sentarse era muy diferente. Daphne cruzaba las piernas y erguía los hombros, en una postura más estética que práctica, mientras que la benjamina prevalecía la comodidad. Tampoco emitió ningún sonido cuando volvió a su tarea inicial, sin mirarle pero notándole a su costado.

Le representaba una dificultad moderada mantener esa pose todo el rato. Por una parte, no es que ella fuera muy parlanchina ni que el físico del moreno la embelesara de tal manera que no podía evitar mirarle, pero estar horas sin abrir la boca no le parecía un gran panorama. Se conformaba, pese a sus reticencias, con estar con él. No era un sentimiento del todo romántico, como podría parecer, sino una fuerza por poco gravitatoria que atraía su masa corporal a la suya con la misma intensidad que pegaba sus pies al suelo. Al igual que para efectuar un salto y desafiar efímeramente la inercia, separarse de él era un acto que requería cierto esfuerzo. Esfuerzo que no estaba preparada para hacer.

Siguieron trabajando hasta que Theodore terminó sus deberes. Ella aún no había redactado el último ensayo,- de Transformaciones-, pero le acompañó. Era consciente de que no iba a esperar a que ella concluyera sus ocupaciones. Si hubiera decidido quedarse, él se habría recogido sus cosas y se habría largado. Con suerte, quizá se hubiese despedido, pero eso sólo ocurría algunas veces. Eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde y él ya se había liberado de media semana de trabajos. A unos este hecho les molestaría, pero a ella no. No era su inteligencia lo que ella envidiaba de él, aunque eso es otra historia.

–¿Qué opinas que tiene Zabini con mi hermana?– preguntó, cuando se acostaron sobre la húmeda hierba de los terrenos. No demasiado cerca del lago, pues eso habría incrementado de manera importante la brisa fresca que les envolvía, pero lo bastante para poder observar sus aguas ondeando.

Normalmente, Theodore solía acudir desacompañado a ese paraje. A disfrutar de su soledad, leyendo calmo a la sombra de un árbol, sin tener que oír a medias a sus compañeros de casa en sus tan interesantes diálogos. Le agradaba el silencio, y pocas veces se puede uno deleitar de sus ventajas. Pensó durante un momento su respuesta. Pese a ser bastante observador y muy consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba, no le había concedido a esa cuestión mucha importancia.

–Una amistad, supongo– dijo, mirando al cielo grisáceo de Gran Bretaña.

Daphne habría querido inquirir, una vez más: ¿Como la nuestra? Pero se contuvo. A los hombres no hay que presionarles, al menos, eso le había enseñado su madre hacía algunos años. A pesar de su ideología notoriamente conversadora, tenía una visión bastante laxa de las relaciones prematrimoniales. Aunque el tono general de su discurso apestara a machismo a kilómetros. Si bien la hija no compartía todas sus opiniones, agradecía en su justo valor su aleccionamiento del cortejo femenino. El secreto, según había declarado un día, era hacerles creer que en realidad, ellos eran los asaltantes, pero ella aún no había desarrollado del todo esa habilidad.

Empujando un poco más el límite, alcanzó su mano gélida y la retuvo entre sus dedos. No se inmutó. No retiró dicha extremidad pero no encerró la suya por tanto. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Oh. Mierda, ya parecía una de las típicas chicas que les preguntan a sus novios "¿Me hace gorda?", "¿Qué vestido me pongo?", y demás variantes. No quería ser una de esas chicas, sólo lo eran las que no tenían atractivo. Tengo atractivo, se repitió, como un mantra, apretando más fuerte la mano indiferente. Se alzó, escrutando los alrededores en busca de intrusos. Viendo que no serían interrumpidos, la castaña cercó las piernas del moreno entre las suyas, sentándose en su pelvis y consiguiendo sorprenderle. Estaba algo inquieta, y sentía su corazón bombeando a toda velocidad, más por el desafío y el miedo a lo desconocido que por la cercanía que, bajo este papel, no terminaba de ser del todo placentera. Era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa. Siempre había sido como una puerta sin cerrojo, dejándose abrir por él cuando él quería. Pero ¿dónde se ha visto que las puertas se abran solas?

Se inclinó y le besó, primero insegura y lenta. Acuñó su rostro en sus manos y profundizó el contacto, rozando los labios del moreno con la lengua, mordiendo el inferior entre sus dientes. Él suspiró, agarrándola de la espalda y apretándose contra ella. Daphne se relajó, pues eso, a pesar de su distinto inicio, había llevado a la misma rutina. Aventurándose de nuevo, tocó la piel de su cuello en una caricia irrisoria que casi la hizo reírse de sí misma. Cubrió la trayectoria que había marcado su mano con su boca, succionando. En un futuro, quizá podría ser más emprendedora, pero por el momento eran las caricias torpes e indecisas de una primeriza. Aún así, sintió la erección de Theodore bajo ella, y se sintió poderosa. Revigorizada, palpó su torso y empezó a elevar los bordes del jersey, con una mueca pícara que esperaba que encajara bien en su cara. Sin embargo, él no se dejó hacer.

–A no ser que quieras una sesión de sexo al aire libre, y que conste que no tengo nada en contra, yo si fuera tú, detendría mi avance– se pronunció el moreno, los ojos azules iluminándose de mofa.

Enrojeció salvajemente. La verdad es que no había reflexionado demasiado en lo que seguiría después de aquel beso original. Había querido parecer más mayor, aparentar más experiencia, y al final había quedado como una estúpida. Una idiota ruborizada y negada cual virgen. La vergüenza inundando todavía sus mejillas, se decidió y cuestionó, una sonrisa traviesa: ¿Tienes condones?

Había logrado asombrarle por segunda vez en el margen de un día, y eso era algo que tenía mucho mérito. Sacó su varita del bolsillo de la capa que le servía de sábana sobre el césped, y pronunció el encantamiento de atracción. En unos segundos, estaba en posesión de un envoltorio cuadrado y de textura plástica. Habían regresado a la actividad, y la castaña se había desprendido de su suéter y les había arropado a ambos con su capa. Había continuado su _avance, _colmando su pecho del dulce masaje de sus labios hinchados, la camisa abierta. Se aproximó peligrosamente al borde de su pantalón, espolvoreando el vientre de saliva. Volvió a izarse, deshaciéndose de su blusa despacio, intentando parecer seductora, desabrochando los botones con una lentitud casi dolorosa. Harto, Theodore apartó sus manos de la prenda y la desabotonó con prisa, demostrando una pasión que ella le desconocía. Sonrió juguetonamente. Abrió el cierre del cinturón del moreno, propiciando un roce del todo innecesario, pero que le hizo suspirar.

Aquello sólo podía terminar de una manera. Ella volvería a su cuello por una segunda vez, mientras él le sobaba descaradamente los pechos, ambos gimiendo de placer y de antelación. Terminaría de quitarle el pantalón, mientras él haría lo propio con su falda. Una vez desnudos y completamente acalorados, ella habría toqueteado su miembro y lo habría cubierto del condón, para próximamente introducírselo, despidiendo un quejido que de queja no tendría nada. Los dos habrían proferido gritos ahogados, más tarde.

Sin embargo, no sucedió así. Más o menos en la fase de magreo superior, se habían visto desafortunadamente interrumpidos. Por nada más y nada menos que McGonnagall, que les había observado con un inmenso desdén, tosiendo deliberadamente para detener sus _actividades extraescolares. _Se habían vestido a toda prisa, bochornosos e incómodos. Incomodidad que afectaba también a la directora, que parecía bastante reticente a tratar algunos temas. Si bien ella misma no hablaba de ello con total distensión, Daphne tuvo tiempo de preguntarse si su antigua profesora había practicado sexo alguna vez. Casi sonriendo, lo que habría sido un grave problema de completar la curva de sus labios, se dijo que debía compartir sus dudas con Theodore. Todos necesitamos reírnos de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p>Estaba tumbado en su cama, hojeando una revista pornográfica, esperando a Nott o a Pansy, los ojos grises apagados por el aburrimiento. La capa había sido desechada y se encontraba allí, despistada en el suelo, a pesar del riesgo de mancha. Los zapatos desperdigados al rededor de su litera, con los calcetines sucios dentro. Así era Draco Malfoy, un auténtico desordenado. Tenía el convencimiento de que el orden no estaba hecho para los hombres,- aunque él estaba bastante lejos de ser uno-, sino para las mujeres y los elfos. Las chicas sí que debían ser cuidadosas y limpias, al menos, eso pensaba él.<p>

Por eso, el metódico orden de Nott era algo incomprensible para él. ¿Acaso no venían los elfos a limpiar cuando no estaban, asegurándose del emplazamiento de las cosas y su pulcritud? Cuando se lo había preguntado, el moreno le había respondido que no le gustaba que nadie tocara sus efectos personales ni su ropa, y que de todas formal era algo maquinal que había persistido a pesar de ser totalmente innecesario, por la costumbre. Theodore doblaba hasta los calzoncillos que habrían de lavar esas maravillosas criaturas, colocándolos encima de su baúl, facilitándoles la tarea.

Zabini en cambio, sin llegar a la anarquía patente del rubio, mantenía un orden desordenado en sus prendas y útiles. Todo tenía un sitio, y él sabía perfectamente dónde estaba si llegaba a necesitarlo, pero cualquier otra persona se perdería y no lo encontraría sin ayuda. Eso era bastante efectivo para ocultar objetos de dudosa legalidad, por ejemplo. Como el ejemplar erótico del que ahora _disfrutaba_ Malfoy.

–¿Te gustan mis revistas, Malfoy?– inquirió el moreno, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

Sonreía burlonamente. Acababa de impedir la culminación de su goce, cortándole, por hablar coloquialmente, el rollo. El rubio tapó todo lo que tenía que tapar y le lanzó de su mano libre el tomo ilustrado a Zabini. Él se rió, protegiéndose la cara con las manos, en una pose defensiva. Recogió lo que era suyo y se acercó a su compañero. Miró la portada y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. Le tendió la publicación a Malfoy, que le contemplaba enfurecido, quien sabe si por la vergüenza o la interrumpción.

– Puedes quedártela, rubita.– dijo el mulato, la sonrisa todavía pintada en su cara.

Al ver que el blondo no hacía nada para alcanzar la revista, Zabini la dejó caer en su cama. El insatisfecho seguía mirándole con un odio superlativo, el muy orgulloso. Se encogió de hombros, con una expresión indiferente. Ese rubio era un rencoroso, y no tenía modales. Aunque eso fuera algo que ya sabía de antemano, desde la primera vez que se vieron. Los Zabini estaban fuera de la vida social de los círculos más altos, a pesar de gozar del abolengo y la fortuna requeridos para ello. Por ello, aunque casi todos los demás niños se conocían entre sí, él era el forastero a quien les costó aceptar. Se hizo su sitio, sin embargo, a base de bromas y de otras artimañas que no nos conciernen aquí. Desde el primer instante en que se vieron, se prometieron una antipatía mutua que los años no habían aplacado. Si bien al moreno, Malfoy le representaba simplemente el objeto de sus constantes pitorreos, para el rubio, Zabini era como la mierda en su camino: asquerosa y putrefacta. Quizá no tenían el carácter adecuado para poder llevarse bien, quizá la animadversión que sintieron el uno por el otro en un principio había evitado que se respetaran.

–Te dejo con tus obligaciones– se despidió Zabini.– Si necesitas una ayudita...– concluyó, guiñándole un ojo y produciendo en él una mueca de asco y de desprecio.

El moreno bajó las escaleras tranquilo, la ironía todavía filtrándose entre las fisuras de la censura. Es decir, sonreía. Como alguien que acaba de observar un acontecimiento chistoso que no quiere olvidar. Sí, de hecho era exactamente así. Tarareaba una melodía alegre cuando alcanzó el último escalón. Superó ese rescoldo de obstáculo y se dirigió a uno de los cómodos sofás en el cual se sentaba justamente la persona a la que le apetecía ver.

–He pillado al Conde Gomina haciendo trabajos manuales– le dijo a Astoria, al tiempo que se instalaba a su lado, dejándose caer sin ningún reparo

Astoria se atragantó con su propia saliva y esbozó una carcajada realmente entusiasta. Envalentonado por su éxito, Zabini comenzó un fiel reproducción de lo ocurrido hacía escasos segundos. La chica a su derecha lloraba de risa, sosteniéndose al cuero de su asiento para no caerse. En verdad, no era tan magníficamente gracioso, pero su aversión al chico al que se dirigía la burla convertía una simple comedia en una obra maestra. Cuando terminaron con su espectáculo, el negro se sentó y Astoria recobró su posición inicial. Respiraba entrecortadamente, en un intento de recuperar el aliento. El moreno recordó algo que le hizo orientar las esquinas de su boca hacia sus orejas. La miró entre serio y divertido y dijo:

–¿Quieres que te cuente otra cosa divertida a la par que ridícula?

–¿Insinúas que el tamaño del aparato reproductor de Malfoy es ridículo?– preguntó, una ceja alzada–, Qué raro. Me habían dicho que no estaba nada mal.

Fue el turno de Zabini de curvar sus cejas en una expresión de falsa sorpresa. La contempló como si esperara una explicación, picando la curiosidad de la investigada, que se preguntaba cuál sería su respuesta.

–¿Te has informado sobre las medidas fálicas de nuestro adorado monarca?– interrogó, todavía fingiendo una profunda impresión. Astoria frunció el ceño. El juego ya no le parecía divertido–, Me decepcionas, pequeña discípula.

Ella cruzó los brazos por debajo del pecho, en un gesto que habría provocado más de un suspiro, resaltando sus curvas por el escote de su camisa. Miró hacia otro lado. No había manera de ganar a ese estúpido en ninguna competición de pullas, eso estaba claro. Iba a responder que ella, al menos, no lo sabía de primera mano, en una clara insinuación de que el moreno habría espiado la desnudez de Malfoy, pero rechazó ese comentario por ser quizá demasiado infantil.

–¿No tenías algo entretenido que relatarme?– se giró, la cara todavía congestionada por el enfado.

Sabía que la historia que le contaría el bromista que se sentaba a su costado le haría olvidar su berrinche. Por otra parte, necesitaba librarse de los pensamientos que giraban al rededor de las extrañas conspiraciones de su hermana, y seguramente ésta fuera una de las mejores formas de hacerlo.

– Nott me contó ayer que Daphne le había pedido que averiguase qué hay entre tú y yo– soltó él, consciente del efecto que produciría, imprimiendo en su réplica la dosis justa de solemnidad y sarcasmo.

Astoria se sorprendió, esta vez sin necesidad de forzarse. Los ojos abiertos todavía por el asombro, una idea empezó a gestarse, tomando como óvulo su rubia cabeza. Una idea muy muy mala. Sonrió con malicia y enlazó su mirada azul con la cálida y oscura de Zabini, en un ademán de alianza que rallaba el compañerismo. Él entendió, y se acercó a su cuerpo femenino, dispuesto a preparar los detalles de su primera travesura juntos.

Cuando Daphne entró a la Sala Común, resfriada y con lo que podríamos llamar "mala ostia debida a calentón", se encontró un escenario que no hizo más que amplificar una de las dos consecuencias de su desliz vespertino. Y no se la oía estornudar. Arrugó sus labios en una mueca para nada favorecedora y se aproximó a su hermana y a su compañero, con la contundencia de un paso militar.

–¿Se puede saber qué hacéis, coqueteando en medio de la Sala Común?– demandó, la voz inundada por un palpable desdén. Y era un acto claramente cínico, pues era el mismo desdén con el que les había regañado una roja y avergonzada McGonnagall.

La rubia retuvo un nuevo ataque de hilaridad y miró con complicidad a Zabini, que le devolvió tan considerada atención. Ambos compusieron un aire inocente tan creíble como la detención de Stan Shunpike por mortífago.

–Oh, vamos, mi preciosa y querida Daphne– empezó él, levantándose y encerrando bajo su brazo los delgados y delicados hombros de la castaña–, No estábamos coqueteando, sólo somos buenos amigos.

–Sí.– añadió su hermana, con astucia– Como Nott y tú.

La abandonaron junto al diván alejándose unidos por el hueco del cuadro. Se reían, de ella. Eso la enfureció y, decidiendo que ya había tenido bastante, subió a su cuarto a esconderse tras las cortinas de su lecho, toda la energía de su ira concentrada en encontrar el sueño. Se tapó con las mantas, pues se había quedado en ropa interior, demasiado irritada para vestirse de su habitual camisón rosa. Nadie la vio sentada en el Gran Comedor esa noche, y sólo una imprudente lechuza logró despertarla a las tres de la madrugada, golpeando involuntariamente la baja ventana del dormitorio. Acarició suavemente al animal en señal de gratitud, y le tendió su intacto vaso de agua de la noche anterior.

"_Daphne,_

_No creas que todo sigue igual, y recuerda que ahora, debes resarcirte._

_Theodore Nott"_

Tres líneas. Tres míseras líneas. Encima de descortés, inoportuno y egoísta, Nott seguía siendo parco en palabras hasta por carta. "Debes resarcirte", decía. Curiosa manera de pedir una felación. Parecía que ella tuviera la culpa. Puede que fuera ella la que inició el famoso incidente por el que el reloj de Slytherin había perdido ciento cincuenta puntos, pero él no la detuvo en ningún momento, pese a haber tenido numerosas oportunidades. Aunque claro, él podía alegar que era un hombre, cegado por sus hormonas, como todos. Vaya argumento más estúpido, ¿acaso las mujeres no sienten deseo?¿deben de ser siempre las cortejadas, hacerse siempre la estrecha a pesar de tener la misma necesidad que su pretendiente? Era una idiotez, pero, desgraciadamente, una idiotez muy arraigada en la sociedad, en sus propios prejuicios, y sobre todo, una idiotez muy eficaz.

Enfurruñada, se hundió de nuevo bajo el edredón, guardando precariamente la carta en el primer cajón de su mesilla. Menudo imbécil. Tuvo ganas de gruñir, pero se contuvo, temiendo despertar a sus compañeras de habitación. Aunque si el estrépito de su inquieta mensajera no lo había conseguido, era improbable que un gruñido suave pudiera hacerlo. Suspiró como sucedáneo del sonido que habría querido emitir. Un sustitutivo demasiado pobre, pues enterró sus uñas femeninas en su almohada, como si ésta fuera la verdadera faz de su quebradero de cabeza. ¡Agh!¡Cómo le odiaba! Y era algo raro, pese a la frustración que resultaba casi siempre de su cercanía, ella seguía buscando su presencia, impregnando todos sus pensamientos de ella.

Incluso ahora que estaba tan cabreada, seguía pensando en él, y eso, a su vez, provocó una nueva oleada de frustración. Imaginaba una escena en la que ella le dejaría las cosas claras, poniendo los puntos sobre las íes, y él se doblegaría como un cachorrito. Aunque era una visión bastante distorsionada y poco precisa, alimentó su ego durante unos minutos y la animó un poco, reconfortándola de su día horrible. Daphne tenía la costumbre de soñar despierta cuando se metía a la cama y no podía dormir. Se entretenía creando conversaciones en su imaginación, en las que ella siempre era el centro. Era una rutina que había aletargado la mayoría de sus miedos infantiles. Podía ser algo pueril, pero encontraba en ello una satisfacción un poco enfermiza, y lo usaba generalmente como método de evasión. En su imaginación, podía permitirse decir siempre lo que pensaba, atreverse a hacer cosas que, a tiempo real, le parecerían una locura, y soñar por unos breves instantes, alejarse, en resumen, de la cruda realidad.

Lo que no sospechaba, es que una de las bellas durmientes no estaba, pues, tan durmiente. De hecho no lo estaba ni un poquito. Y probablemente fuera su compañera más peligrosa, la que observaba con sus ojos marinos todos sus movimientos. Si bien no podía haber alcanzado a ver las letras escritas en aquel pergamino, ya sabía algo más que antes que acostarse. Y es que uno no se duerme nunca sin saber algo más que el día anterior. Y, si algún día, por casualidad pasara por su mente la atractiva idea de vengarse, ya tenía un hilo del que tirar.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana, nuestro mulato favorito se había despertado con ganas de molestar. Desde que había puesto el pie derecho en el suelo, una sensación molesta no paraba de picarle el cuello como una avispa. Incluso los jóvenes extremadamente apuestos tienen malos días, o al menos eso se dijo al mirarse al espejo. Todo el mundo sabe que un Slytherin tiene dos formas de pasar su mal humor, y estas son: jodiendo a los demás y... Ah, no, en realidad sólo tiene una. Por eso, mientras bajaba las escaleras, elucubraba en su prodigioso cerebro sobre quién podría ser su próxima víctima. Y allí estaba, justo en frente suya, sí, era perfecta para su cometido.<p>

Los ojos oscuros y vacíos, la mirada apagada, la cara vulgar y anodina, el cuerpo desprovisto de curvas, Pansy Parkinson no era el modelo de belleza. Era de una hermosura especial, de esa que reside en el carácter, en el espíritu. A simple vista, nadie la habría considerado guapa, pero fijándose no en el todo sino en los distintos elementos que formaban desparejados su cara, uno podía sorprenderse a sí mismo viéndola mona y bastante sensual. Quizá había algo en sus labios gruesos o en su manía de llevar la contraria. Sus pupilas no parecían tan opacadas cuando las alumbraba el enfado, ni su cuerpo tan amorfo cuando se llevaban un par de whiskys. Ella misma conocía sus defectos y no parecía querer ocultarlos, por lo visto orgullosa de su banalidad.

–¿No convenció el relleno de tu sujetador a Malfoy ayer, Pansy?– preguntó primero, acercándose como un cazador. Pansy le miró extrañada y ligeramente irritada. Al ver que no respondía, quizás por aburrimiento, quizá por ofensa, continuó–, le pillé autocomplaciéndose con una revista de desnudos.

–¿Y en qué te incumbe a tí el relleno de mi sujetador o los juegos solitarios de Draco, Blaise?– inquirió ella seguidamente, el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes.

–Esa visión podría traumatizarme, tú ya lo debes saber, ¿o no?

Pansy se rió, amargamente. No había nada que pudiese traumatizar a Zabini, él mismo lo afirmaba de vez en cuando, y sus extensas prácticas sexuales le corroboraban. Era algo extraño, puesto que nadie sabía en realidad si de verdad eran extensas o simplemente imaginarias, de tanto que las bocas las habían repetido una y otra vez, extendiendo el rumor. Rumor que su propia voz había animado al saberlo existente. Pansy se levantó, con aire digno, sin responderle. Desde luego, no había nada que le pudiese traumatizar, y menos entre las dos piernas de su novio. Subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios masculinos, contoneando su culo raquítico. Sabía que Nott ya no estaba allí, y Zabini estaba abajo, por lo tanto, encontraría a Draco solo, pues ese cuarto sólo estaba ocupado por ellos.

Le encontró poniéndose los calcetines, ya peinado y fresco de la ducha matinal. En el ambiente flotaba un suave olor a colonia cara, demasiado chillona para ser la del rubio. El suelo impoluto se hallaba cubierto por la toalla, el pijama y los calzoncillos de Draco, humedecido por las pisadas que salían del baño, mientras la ropa de cama de Zabini estaba tendida sin ningún cuidado sobre su litera. La chica se sentó sobre la que más limpia estaba, y tosió. Era consciente de que el blondo sabía de su presencia y la ignoraba, pero aún así lo hizo.

–¿Qué quieres, Pansy?–interrogó él, con una voz ruda y tan directa que no parecía pertenecerle. Se ataba los zapatos, dándole la espalda.

No supo qué contestar. De hecho, ¿Qué quería?¿Pedirle disculpas? No, ella no le debía ninguna disculpa, si acaso, él se la debía. Pero era una tontería mirar hacía los errores del pasado, mejor es concentrarse en los que estás a punto de cometer. Por eso, logró abrirse paso entre los escombros de las ropas de su novio y, salvando todos los obstáculos, sentarse nerviosa a su lado. Se cogió una mano con la otra, ansiosa e incómoda, él ni siquiera la miraba. Si hubiese sido todo lo infantil que era antes, le habría dado la espalda y canturreado tapándose los oídos en cuanto ella demostrase la mínima inclinación al diálogo. Por suerte para ella, ya no lo era.

–¿Sigues enfadado?–silencio, pestañeo inquieto–Oh, vamos, ¿no podemos olvidarlo y ya está?–silencio, mirada furiosa, mirada suplicante en respuesta– Draco, ya somos mayorcitos para estas bobadas.

–No debiste decir que eras mi novia, Pansy. Me dejaste en ridículo.

– Es que soy tu novia– respondió ella, poniendo especial énfasis en el verbo–Además, ¿cómo quieres que sepa que no quieres presentarme como tal?¿Porqué no quieres hacerlo, de hecho?

– Ya sé que eres mi novia, joder, Pansy.– chilló el maestro de la oratoria–Simplemente me gusta que mi vida privada sea privada.

Era mentira, y ambos lo sabían. No era una mentira inconsciente, el típico "X no me gusta, sólo somos amigos" que precede a la mayoría de las relaciones amorosas, sino una excusa muy clara. Clara y barata, para más inri. Pansy podía ser muy idiota cuando quería, y desde luego, no tenía toda la personalidad deseable, pero tampoco era tonta, y sabía que Draco se avergonzaba de su relación con ella. Se conocía a sí misma, una chica de inteligencia standart, un cuerpo ordinario, la cara corriente,- que hacía que la confundieran casi siempre con otras personas-, es decir; una chica con la que no estás orgulloso de salir. Pese a eso, había logrado sobrellevar la humillación y dejar a un lado su amor propio cuando decidió que él sería suyo. Había sido una buena novia, le había aceptado como era, había cumplido con todas las convenciones sociales de lo que una buena pareja debe hacer por su hombrecito,-pese a ser en su fuero interno bastante feminista-, lo había aguantado todo, en resumen. Aún así, su físico y su carencia de una personalidad descollante la precedía y el rubio seguía sin poder ver que era bastante afortunado al tenerla como pareja. Había intentado suplir esos dos defectos, pero quizá había llegado al punto de no regreso en su vejación personal.

–Basta ya, Draco.–contemplando un punto de la pared en frente de ella, justo en el marco de la puerta del baño, había sacado fuerzas de donde no sabía donde para enfrentarse a tan denso problema– Te avergüenzas de mí, porque no soy guapa, ni inteligente, ni especial. Puede que sea de lo más común, pero aún así creo que merezco un respeto por soportarte todos estos años, por escucharte, apoyarte y estar siempre ahí para tí.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en desmentirlo, sabía la batalla perdida de antemano. Estaba claro que tenía que ocurrir, tarde o temprano, y de todas formas, las cosas no iban bien desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Al menos, eso le gustaba pensar. Se miró los pies, quizá por consideración. Si levantaba la vista, estaba seguro de que vería a Pansy llorar y, de alguna forma, su instinto natural le otorgó a la morena ese último resquicio de orgullo. Decidió facilitárselo todo, se suponía que era el hombre el que tenía que llevar a cabo ese tipo de asuntos, tomando el mando de sus relaciones.

–Terminemos, esto no funciona. Los dos lo sabemos.– declaró, la voz siseante habitual sustituida por un discurso rápido y escueto, sin tomar aliento ni siquiera entre oración y oración.

Salió de la habitación sin una mirada hacia atrás, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, corrió por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts y pidió la correspondiente disculpa por su retraso. Pansy no apareció, posiblemente todavía estuviera sentada en su cama, sollozando patéticamente y perdiéndose una clase teórica de hechizos de creación de objetos, materia relevante en el éxito de sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Zabini le examinaba, atento. ¿Habría conseguido finalmente joderlo todo? No tenía esa impresión, no. Algo había pasado entre Pansy y él, pero desde luego no era el culpable. Blaise era muy curioso, era una de sus características principales, en algún lugar debajo de "guarro", pero antes de "listo" en el ranking. ¿Dónde estaba Pansy?¿Qué había pasado? De haber sido menos calculador, le habría preguntado a Malfoy directamente. Miró a Theodore de soslayo, aunque tenía la seguridad de que si se había dado cuenta, no le importaba un comino. O una _mierda_, para hablar con claridad. Aún así, se inclinó hacia él.

–¿Qué crees que ha pasado?– le preguntó en susurros, mientras fingía escribir.

–Seguramente Parkinson se habrá cansado de que se ría de ella cada vez que le da la espalda– soltó Theodore, como quien habla del tiempo.

–Os estoy oyendo, idiotas– espetó Malfoy, que se había dado la vuelta y les miraba resentido.

–Entonces, ¿porqué no nos cuentas si es verdad?– le exhortó el mulato– Está bien, disculpa. ¿Porqué no me lo cuentas únicamente a mí porque a Nott no le interesa?– añadió, hastiado, después de que Nott dijera no querer tener nada que ver en este asunto.

–¿Y piensas que te lo voy a contar a tí Zabini?– inquirió el rubio, con ironía, escupiendo su nombre como si fuera un esputo.

–Oh, mi rubito– empezó, la voz melosa–, creí que en todo este tiempo me habías cogido cariño.

–Si te he cogido algo, ha sido asco, maldito pervertido desviado.

–Y una revista porno– dijo Zabini, después de reírse por el insulto.

Pese a fingir que no le importaba en absoluto la conversación adyacente, Theodore había puesto la oreja por si podía pescar algún pez jugoso. No había habido suerte, por desgracia. Nott tenía una memoria prodigiosa, con un potencial mucho más allá del académico. Podía recordar diálogos enteros, aunque no hubiera participado en ellos, sentado aparte leyendo un libro, podía citar volúmenes completos gracias a su memoria fotográfica. Era realmente una mente privilegiada, y aunque no era un fanfarrón como Malfoy, en su fuero interno lo sabía perfectamente. Aparte de su memoria, era especialmente dotado para cualquier tarea de análisis y sus habilidades mágicas no eran exactamente mediocres.

Pese a que Malfoy obviamente no había confirmado su hipótesis, sabía que había acertado. Había algo de dolor en los ojos irritados y grises que les habían mirado después de sorprenderles en su cuchicheo a Zabini y a él. Por otra parte, había notado los movimientos generalmente elegantes y fluidos del rubio amortiguados y maquinales cuando éste entró en el aula. No hacía falta ser un genio de la matemática para sumar dos más dos, contando también el hecho de que la morena no había aparecido esta mañana en clases y de que últimamente se la veía poco por los dormitorios masculinos. Seguramente había cortado o discutido.

Tampoco le había costado demasiados minutos de reflexión, acostumbrado como estaba a hacer dos cosas a la vez. Y la verdad es que no creía poder usarlo en un futuro, pero la información, pese a ser indiferente a veces, seguía siendo información, el arma más peligrosa del mundo y más difícil de conseguir. A diario la gente liberaba montones de información, el problema era escoger cuál podría ser utilizable. Esta no lo parecía, pero por si acaso, se la guardó en su cajón mental de posibles. En sus cajones tenía muchos datos que había ido almacenando durante toda su vida. Si alguien practicara legeremancia con él, no sabría por donde empezar. Era una caja de secretos.

Mientras que sus compañeros se aburrían, Pansy cumplía la mayoría de los pronósticos de Draco. O Malfoy, como había decidido llamarle. Sollozaba patéticamente, sí, y estaba sentada en una litera, pero se hallaba en su propio cuarto. Había amontonado todas las fotos en las que Draco la miraba y le sonreía en constante movimiento. Una a una, las estaba quemando con su varita y dejando caer el papel llameante sobre una papelera. De vez en cuando, gritaba entre lágrimas un "cabrón" resentido, al tiempo que cogía otra foto. Era un acto del todo emocional y muy inservible, pues ¿de qué sirve no tener fotos suyas cuando le ves en carne y hueso todos los días?

Estaba realmente harta. No sabía ni siquiera quien era, había moldeado tanto su personalidad para gustarle a él que ya no podía ver la forma originaria de la arcilla. ¿Qué habría llegado a ser de no estar siempre detrás de él?¿Era verdaderamente tan poco orgullosa para aceptar que la pisotearan o sólo lo era con él? Pese a haber cortado su relación de cuajo, no podía imaginar una vida que no girase en torno a lo que él pensara de ella. Y eso era muy triste, llegando incluso a lo conmovedor. Pero no, no podía ser así. Cogiendo la última foto, se dijo que esa era su oportunidad para un nuevo comienzo. Limpió el estropicio de sus mejillas rojas, se miró al espejo y se repitió "Yo valgo más que eso" hasta que consiguió convencerse.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto es todo. Preguntas que, si sois lectores concienzudos, os haréis: ¿Qué quiere Theodore?¿Porqué a Daphne le molesta que Astoria se pelee con Malfoy y la posibilidad de una relación entre ésta y Zabini?¿De qué quiere vengarse Astoria? Y demás. Sospechas al apartado de correos Review de Review this Chapter... Etc.<p>

Besos y abrazos,

**Sirop de Framboise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Una vez más repetir que ni los personajes ni su escenario me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, los títulos habrían sido bien diferente. El primero sería: "Draco Malfoy, un dragón en la escuela y los injustos castigos"

**Nota de la autora**: Este capítulo me ha costado horrores, y, por mucho que me guste cómo me está quedando este fic, me estoy planteando si vale la pena publicarlo. Nadie me comenta nada, nadie me dice nada. No sé ni siquiera si alguien lo lee. No me gusta mendigar reviews, ni soy del tipo de autora que lo hace, pero esto me parece excesivo. No cuesta nada mantener a una ficker contenta, ¿sabéis?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Save me<strong>**

****Amor y odio fraternal: Las dos hermanas.****

Ya era uno de Octubre para nuestros amados protagonistas, bueno, para ellos, Gran Bretaña y todo el conjunto de países y ciudades de su franja horaria, claro. Y para los que no superaban las doce horas de diferencia. Para mucha gente. Durante toda la semana, no había ocurrido nada realmente relevante, y nuestro grupo se aburría profundamente. Bien es cierto que Astoria había hecho ligeros progresos en uno de sus planes, y que Blaise había aprovechado la situación post-relación de Malfoy para irritarle más de lo acostumbrado. Os preguntaréis: ¿Es eso posible? El propio Malfoy lo dudaba hasta que lo sufrió. Según cuentan, ahora reza todas las noches para que Dios, Merlín, Alá, Yahvé e incluso Grindelwald,- que en paz descanse-, evite que esa abominación vuelva a cernirse sobre él. Invenciones de Zabini, obviamente, pero nadie tenía porqué saberlo.

Tras dos exhaustivas y sudorosas horas en la Sala de Pociones, cociendo elementos de olor fétido y aspecto repulsivo, los estudiantes de séptimo de Ravenclaw y Slytherin salieron agradeciendo a todas las deidades antes mencionadas el aire relativamente fresco de las mazmorras. Frío hacía, eso no se podía negar, pero el lugar no parecía ventilado frecuentemente, por lo cual: relativamente fresco. Astoria había respetado su decisión de emparejarse con Blaise, en parte por molestar a su mayor y ¿porqué no? También por afinidad con el aludido.

En este momento exacto, le seguía un poco atrasada, guardando todavía precariamente sus útiles en la mochila de lona. Se quedó mirando los andares de su compañero durante unos instantes. No lo había pensado nunca, pero Blaise era bastante atractivo. Y se conocían desde hacía tres años, así que podemos y debemos concluir que la benjamina Greengrass nunca le había visto como algo más que un conocido. Quizá ahora como amigo.

–Ten cuidado, Greengrass.–dijo el rubio que arrastra la palabras.

Astoria se dio la vuelta. Otra vez no. No, no, no. Desde que su novia y él lo habían dejado, Malfoy estaba más insoportable que nunca. Aunque es sólo por fechar sus comienzos, por que su mal humor, según sospechaba la chica, poco tenía que ver con Parkinson, sino más bien con la colección de elocuencias y demostraciones literarias del llamado argot acumuladas entre él y Zabini durante ese periodo.

–Venga, voy a seguirte el juego–cedió Astoria, arrepintiéndose al instante–¿Con qué tengo que tener cuidado, oh, mi ángel de la guardia?– finalizó, con ironía.

–Con las babas que sueltas. Los demás podríamos resbalarnos.

Le miró mal, mientras escupía con saña un "no caerá esa breva". Regresó a su camino inicial, ignorando las risas de Malfoy. Zabini la esperaba apoyado en una pared, con expresión de hastío. El cuerpo arqueado hacia atrás, la mano en su cadera,-como sólo puede hacerlo un hombre muy seguro de su virilidad-, transpiraba displicencia y erotismo por todos sus poros. Cuando llegó a su altura, le gruñó con voz animal, emulando la costumbre que ella tenía de hacer eso cuando alguien llegaba tarde. Le miró divertida, una sonrisa sorprendida bailando en su cara. Alzó una ceja con pretendida sofisticación, gesto que el chico imitó infantilmente.

–Eso, querido mío, es de mi propiedad– afirmó, chascando los dedos con prepotencia teatral.

–Denúnciame.–retó el, cogiéndola por los hombros como si ese movimiento estuviese hecho para él.

–Mañana mismo, no lo dudes.

Mientras, Draco caminaba silencioso al lado de Theodore, quien se había visto privado de la compañía de su doncella por el incipiente enfado de ésta, que iba, con el paso de los días, in crescendo. El moreno empezaba a creer que se equivocaba la semana anterior al decir que la ruptura de la pareja más conocida de Slytherin no le incumbía. Por el amor de Morgana, no aguantaba más a Malfoy. Desde que la mascota leal se había pasado al bando de los canes callejeros, el rubio insistía en sentarse con él en todas las clases, despotricando contra Pansy, contra Zabini (el muy cabrón se había escaqueado), contra Dumbledore, el ministro de magia y el mundo en general. El rubio, como si respondiera a sus pensamientos, murmuró algo como "tenerla pequeña yo, qué insolencia". Sonrió. Recordaba con bastante nostalgia cuando Pansy había esparcido el rumor de que Malfoy no estaba, digamos, bien dotado. Y es extraño que lo hiciera precisamente con nostalgia, pues había pasado hacía tres días. Tenía la sensación de que ese recuerdo iba a permanecer en su memoria toda la vida.

Aprovechando que el idiota a su izquierda había acallado el clamor de sus cuerdas vocales,- por fin-, reflexionó sobre el asunto de la amistad, digamos, floreciente entre Zabini y la oveja negra de la familia Greengrass. Dejando aparte la clara huida del negro de la mano de ésta, había determinado que quizá esa información sí fuera útil, más allá de la petición que le había hecho Daphne días atrás. Eso no había influido para nada. Ese pensamiento derivó al del cabreo de la última, otra vez. No era que le importara, claro. Simplemente era molesto buscarse a otra jovencita sexualmente atrayente que le considerase atrayente a su vez. Porque él no era guapo, lo sabía. Generalmente, la gente concordaba en que sus ojos tenían algo especial y, si la inteligencia te resulta excitante, él es tu hombre, pero no era de una belleza afirmada como las de Zabini o Malfoy, como tampoco lo era su prepotencia. Él guardaba su opinión sobre sí mismo bien a cubierto; pese a considerarse largamente más inteligente que la media, no hacía nunca gala de ello. Las grandes mentes pasan desapercibidas, en parte por prudencia, en parte por desinterés, o eso solía pensar él.

Mientras, Daphne hablaba con Pansy, la expresión de cansancio a punto de aparecer en su cara y una réplica cortante en el filo de la lengua. Ésta le comentaba la naturaleza estúpida de los hombres. Los hombres, es decir: Draco. De haber sido de otra casa, quizá le hubiera molestado oír despotricar sobre su amigo de la infancia, pero era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, aunque no dejaba de ser aburrido y repetitivo. Hablar con Draco significaba escuchar una perorata interminable contra el sujeto del momento y como, pese a lo que él afirmaba, no era muy sociable y no conocía a mucha gente, siempre acababa por verle escupir insultos sazonados de tacos contra Potter, Zabini o Pansy. Una vez se le ocurrió meterse con su hermana, pero no debió de considerar la experiencia agradable, puesto que ahora había decidido no expresar sus dudas sobre su pureza con ella. Y Pansy, bueno. Con Pansy era muchísimo peor, porque era exactamente lo mismo sólo que con menos diversidad. Cuando habían disfrutado de un amago de paz, éste había sido comentado extensamente, aunque el argumento general se reducía a "¡Qué bien estoy con Draco! Todas me tienen envidia porque estoy con el más guapo de Slytherin". Y cuando estaban mal era esto.

– ¿Te puedes creer que no me negó ni un solo momento que se avergonzara de mí?– oh, sí, sí se lo creía, por Dios que se lo creía.– En fin, puede que no sea muy guapa, pero creía que ahora, ya sabes, _ahora, _al menos estaría agradecido– se sinceró la morena, poniendo especial énfasis en el segundo "ahora".

Daphne reaccionó. Esa era una línea nueva en su discurso de Malfoy es un cabrón. ¿Lo había soñado, o Pansy acababa de hablarle de sus inseguridades?¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?¿Abrazarla?¿Darle la razón? No existía un protocolo de acción cuando ocurría eso en Slytherin. Básicamente porque la casa verde es como la jungla: nunca, bajo ningún concepto, dejes ver tus debilidades. A menos que sean fingidas, en cuyo caso ya sería más coherente. Ni que fueran Ravenclaws, por Merlín y por Hogwarts. La miró con lo más parecido a compasión que existía en sus expresiones faciales y dijo, como un robot mecanizado:

– Claro que sí, Pansy. Tú te mereces más que eso– empezó, algo vacilante, su mano adquiriendo ademanes insospechados– Y sobre lo de que no eres guapa, no te preocupes, he visto gente mucho más fea. Por lo menos no tienes una nariz enorme a lo Snape, no llevas gafas ni cojeas.

Desde luego que no sabía hacer esto. Sólo con oírse, supo que lo que había dicho sonaba más cruel que reconfortante. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el intento había sido un completo fiasco, Pansy pareció entender que al menos, lo había intentado. Le sonrió en agradecimiento y cogió brevemente su mano, para soltarla después como si el contacto le quemara la yema de los dedos. Qué cerca había estado eso de ser demasiado para ella. De hecho, para las dos. Daphne desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, como si observara los cuadros móviles que colgaban de las paredes adornando el frío mármol. Pansy tuvo la decencia de hacer lo mismo. Nunca hablarían de esta conversación. Es más, esta conversación no había existido.

Y es que la amistad en Slytherin es algo diferente a la que practican los alumnos y ex-alumnos de otras casas. ¿Cómo establecer lazos afectivos con una persona que sabes que actuará sola y únicamente en su propio beneficio, que hace de la maldad su orgullo? No es fácil, claro está. Pero como dice el refrán, el roce hace el cariño, y la convivencia prolongada a lo largo de los años exigía un mínimo de colaboración por parte de todos. Posteriormente, la costumbre hace el hábito, la nostalgia y la pereza empuja a los sujetos a conservar las relaciones que han cultivado antes que desarrollar otras nuevas. Hemos de contar, por lógica, con el propio instinto humano. Todos los seres humanos necesitan compañía, aunque la necesidad sea variable según el espécimen en cuestión. Si carecen de ella, a la larga empezarán a comportarse como animales, o se volverán locos. Por suerte, la tendencia cuando tienes otros seres humanos a tu alcance, será que busques su compañía antes de caer en el salvajismo o la evasión mental.

También las sensaciones hacían su trabajo. El compañerismo al compartir una idea, una afición o unos gustos similares, la afinidad cuando se tienen personalidades parejas, o el gusto por la diversidad en el caso contrario. Los slytherins podían tener pocos amigos, pero eran amistades que duraban toda la vida, que se basaban en vivencias conjuntas. La amistad en esos casos consistía en aguantar los defectos de los cercanos como estos aguantan los tuyos sin pensar nunca en deshacer esa relación por ellos. Una vez que eran amigos, que habían compartido ciertas informaciones confidenciales sin otros beneficios por medio, lo serían siempre.

Pero este comportamiento la extrañaba e irritaba a partes iguales. Desde pequeñas, y pese a ser totalmente diferentes y representar la una para la otra lo que más odiaban y admiraban a la vez, habían sido amigas. Cuando tenían cinco años, Daphne compartía sus muñecas con ella, por el simple placer de ver sus ojos admirativos enfocados en unos juguetes más bellos que los suyos. Era consciente de que Pansy la envidiaba, su pelo suave y sus rasgos felinos, sus vestidos femeninos y caros, y, más tarde, las curvas que ella nunca tendría y que, sin ser realmente llamativas, atraían las miradas de los chicos. Le gustaba, es más, le encantaba. Ella, por su parte, admiraba la capacidad de evasión y la fuerza interior tan poco manifiesta de su compañera, que a pesar del dolor que pudiera sentir, nunca lloraba por las noches,- como solía hacer ella-, ni sentía la necesidad de medicarse para encontrar el sueño.¿Qué la había impulsado a decirle esas cosas, a consolarla,- quizá de manera torpe e inadecuada, pero consuelo al fin y al cabo-? No había sido instinto de supervivencia, por mucho que pudiera jurar con total parsimonia delante de un tribunal que así era. Era algo más, y no era algo bueno.

Por otra parte, todo era culpa de Pansy, e indirectamente, de Draco. Si él no fuera tan repelentemente preocupado de la imagen que daba, no se avergonzaría de salir con la morena, que tampoco es que fuera un adefesio, y si éste no hubiera herido su amor propio, Pansy nunca se habría descubierto, ya fuera éste un acto consciente o no lo fuera. Daphne la miró con resentimiento, y cuál fue su asombro al descubrir en los ojos oscuros de su compañera el mismo sentimiento. Una había dicho demasiado, la otra había escuchado demasiado. Un buen slytherin debía utilizar los fallos de los demás para alcanzar sus objetivos, no intentar tapar las grietas de una autoestima incompleta. Menos mal que esa conversación nunca había tenido lugar.

Es increíble como un único momento corto en duración y contenido podía significar tanto en la vida de una persona y su forma de interactuar. Aunque eso no era exactamente lo que pensaba Theodore, que, ensimismado en sí mismo, tenía como hilo musical la recuperación del uso de las cuerdas vocales por parte de Draco. Le escuchaba a medias, ni siquiera considerando una disculpa como opción. Las disculpas son para los endebles, los que creen en la voz de la consciencia y el arrepentimiento. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de creer en ese tipo de niñerías, la consciencia sólo es un obstáculo y el arrepentimiento es inútil. Sólo se lamentaba de sus actos en su sentido práctico, por sus consecuencias negativas, no porque la culpabilidad le asolase. Su arrepentimiento consistía en intentar solucionar las situaciones que le eran insidiosas y engorrosas.

– ¿Me has oído?–inquirió el rubio, exasperado por la poco entusiasta respuesta a su discurso.

– Sí, Malfoy, te he oído. Decías que Pansy era muy poca cosa para tí y que tú necesitabas una mujer de verdad, y me preguntabas mi opinión.– recitó el moreno, con sorprendente exactitud– Opino que no sabes lo que es una mujer de verdad y que en el caso de saberlo, estarías muy lejos de merecerla. Pero sólo te lo explico porque me has interrogado. En realidad tu vida me es completamente indiferente siempre que no afecte a la mía.

Con esas palabras cerró la conversación, abandonando a un Malfoy indignado y tembloroso por la rabia. ¿Quién se creía que era? Como si él se mereciera tener a Daphne como la tenía, siempre a mano y dispuesta. Esa sí que era una mujer; los ojos sagaces, los rasgos elegantes y la sofisticación saliéndose por sus poros. Si hubiera conocido el cine muggle, sin duda la hubiera identificado con Audrey Hepburn, la línea fina y el diálogo fácil. Y era cierto que tenía algo, una especie de dignidad interior que infundía respeto ya la odiaras como la amaras. Pansy a su lado no parecía ni humana, Pansy a su lado no era nada. De todas formas Pansy, con Daphne o sin ella, nunca había sido nada.

Seguía removiendo en su sopa de letras la réplica de Theodore. ¿Qué había querido decir con que no sabía lo que era una mujer de verdad? Desde luego, Pansy no lo era. ¿O sí? No, no lo era. Pansy era la chica que diseccionabas con tus amigos después de tirártela y reírte de sus vanas ilusiones. No era la chica con la que paseabas de la mano como luciendo una buena túnica. No era especial, no poseía ninguna cualidad redimible entre el bartiburrillo de sus características. Era chillona, estúpida e inesperadamente inocente para una slytherin. No valía la pena. Entonces, ¿porqué seguía pensando en ella todo el tiempo?

* * *

><p>Eran las ocho y media de la noche y las Salas Comunes se hallaban en plena ebullición de alumnos entrando a sus dormitorios o quedándose sentados en los sofás de distintos diseños a hacer sus deberes o hablar en voz indecentemente alta. La verde no era una excepción. Los estudiantes de séptimo año se habían reunido, fieles a la tradición, para compartir un espacio mutuo. Mientras el rubio tomaba la iniciativa de la conversación con un recientemente perdonado Theodore, Astoria se levantó, carraspeando.<p>

– Chicos, sólo será un momento. Sólo anunciaros que el veintisiete es mi cumpleaños y que estáis invitados. La fiesta es en un pequeño local de un pueblo próximo a Hogsmade, por lo cual el plan es coger el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta y aparecernos allí. Se oye buena música, la bebida es barata y siempre hay un montón de gente. Aparte de los que he invitado yo, claro.

Sólo con verle, Theodore supo que estaba a punto de soltar otra estupidez.

– Dame una buena razón para ir y para que considere tu anuncio algo digno de interrumpirme mientras charlo– dijo Malfoy, la mirada gris altiva y el gesto distinguido.

La chica se detuvo a mirarle durante un momento, como decidiéndose entre lanzarse a su cuello y ahogarle hasta sentirle rígido entre sus manos, o ignorarle como acostumbraba a hacer. Realmente parecía creerse de otra especie, porque sino no tenía explicación. Bufó como un gato, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Debería haberse decantado por la primera opción, habría valido la pena incluso aunque hubiera pasado la vida entera en Azkaban.

–Me es indiferente si vienes o no, sólo te he incluido por educación, cosa que no entenderás porque es algo de lo que careces ampliamente. Y sobre lo de malgastar tu valioso tiempo,–hizo una pausa dramática–, bueno, tu malgastas mi aire con tu presencia, y yo no te lo reprocho, inmundo despojo de brujo.

Blaise le sonrió cuando volvió a sentarse, todavía alterada, bajo la mirada furiosa del hurón. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, acunándolo detrás de su oreja. "Hurón relamido"– pensó. Él parecía dispuesto a seguir con la disputa con tal de recobrar su, en su opinión, perdida hombría. La miró altivo, y ella estuvo a punto de reírse. ¿Siempre se lo tomaba todo tan en serio?

– En ese caso iré.– replicó él, con retraso.

No la miraba, las pupilas grises y casi opacas mirando al frente. Los demás se limitaron a preguntarse qué querría decir.

–¿Cómo que en ese caso irás?– Expuso sus dudas, y quiso añadir: ¿Que se supone que significa eso?

–Ya sabes, que asistiré.– explicó el como si de un niño de dos años se tratara, y continuó – Comprendo que te resulte difícil asimilar que una persona como yo vaya a tu fiestecita, pero creí haberme expresado con claridad.

–Me resulta difícil asimilar que sepas hablar con el tremendo retraso que tienes, gilipollas.– atacó ella.

Se desafiaban con la mirada, a ver quién podía decir la burrada más grande. Los ojos azules de Astoria parecían más fríos que los de él, el hierro de la cólera trasluciéndose bajo ellos. Blaise observaba la escena con diversión, mientras los restantes del grupo habían dejado ya de prestar atención. Estaban demasiado acostumbrados a las discusiones de Malfoy como para que siguieran entreteniéndoles. Daphne acariciaba con parsimonia el pelo de un Theodore bastante indiferente, pero cuya mano reposaba, sin embargo, en la rodilla de la castaña.

Finalmente, Draco batió en retirada, susurrando como despedida un "seguiremos mañana, tu verborrea me hincha las pelotas". Y es que mucho criarse en una casa lujosa y haber estado bajo tutoría a partir de los tres años, pero el gusto que tenía por las palabrotas era una de sus características no físicas más visibles. En su vestimenta no cabía la vulgaridad, pero lo que es en su habla ya era otro asunto. Si Narcissa le hubiese oído verbalizando semejante sutileza (Porque es muy sutil, ¿eh?) Draco se hubiese quedado sin postre durante al menos una semana, pero claro, ¿dónde estaba mamá ahora? Desde luego, no en Hogwarts, donde reinaba la anarquía y la ley del más fuerte.

Los alumnos comenzaron un progresivo abandono de la Sala, hasta dejar a la rubia acompañada únicamente de Blaise, que la contemplaba mientras leía, intentando distraerla, reticente a irse a la cama. Mientras ella recorría de sus pupilas la sucesión de letras formando sílabas, palabras, frases, oraciones y párrafos, él se dedicaba a tirarle reiteradamente del mismo mechón dorado. Ella bufó, y él sonrió. No tardaría mucho en ceder, la exasperación malformando su boca en una mueca de desagrado.

–¿Qué cojones quieres, Blaise?– a observar que la sutileza y la calma tampoco eran sus principales virtudes.

– Pues hablar, que pareces rubia, joder– respondió él, todo reposo y relax– Ah, no. Es que eres rubia.

Le obsequió con un gesto despectivo y se puso en pie, dispuesta a amargar a sus compañeras de cuarto dejándoles su luz encendida. Sus planes se vieron truncados, pues el moreno tiró de ella, sentándola nuevamente en el sitio todavía caliente que había ocupado antes. La abrazó de costado, como los buenos padres hacen con sus hijos, y la miró con un poco de burla.

– Cariño, cariño.– apeló primero, cogiéndola por las mejillas al más puro estilo de abuela– No te enfades. Cuéntame cómo te ha ido el día.

– ¿Te crees gracioso, imbécil?– intentó zafarse– Como si no hubieras estado ahí amargándome todas las putas horas.

– Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando pusiste tu cabeza entre mis piernas.

Astoria enrojeció, el rubor confiriéndole un aire encantador de niña pequeña. Murmuró algo incomprensible, ganándose un "¿Qué?" muy sentido del que estaba a su derecha. Se miró las uñas.

– He dicho que fue sin querer, no calculé bien la distancia entre los dos y sólo me agachaba a recoger algo.

– Sí, tu vergüenza, que se te había caído al suelo, guarra.– la picó el negro, muy ufano.

Harta, le dio varios puñetazos en el hombro, expulsando insultos por la boca cuales bombas a cada vez que su mano golpeaba al chico, que seguía riéndose, inmune. Sentía otra vez esa necesidad de molestar a alguien, quizá algo moderada por el cansancio. A decir verdad, solía tener ese sentimiento a menudo. No era del todo sádico, desde luego no llegaba a lo enfermizo, pero no se podía decir que fuera una buena persona. Aunque como le había dicho Theodore alguna vez, ninguno lo era, porque no existen buenas o malas personas. Existen personas con ideas y maneras de actuar diferentes, pero en este mundo todos tienen su propia moral y lealtad, y no respetan la de los demás, por mucho que presuman de tolerancia.

Los mármoles oscuros de la Sala Común brillaban casi artificialmente bajo la luz lúgubre de las lámparas. No era exactamente el lugar más acogedor para un romance, por mucho que los sillones y sofás de cuero fueran confortables. Sobre eso pensaba la rubia, las piernas recostadas sobre Blaise (que se dedicaba a decirle que ya debería depilarse y quejarse de que raspaba incluso a pesar de que llevaba pantalones). De hecho, ¿De dónde habían salido esas reflexiones? Pero no importaba su procedencia, porque de todas formas sólo eran estupideces. Como una casa de grandes, además. Decidió prestarle atención al soliloquio de su compañero, que seguía hablando a pesar de que ella no le escuchaba.

–...porque una chica sin depilar ni siquiera parece una chica. Además de que, al llevar el uniforme, se ve todo. Si me dices que van en pantalones o vestido largo, es aceptable, pero chica, si te pones falda, al menos ten la decencia de no torturarnos la vista con tu pelaje del yeti, ¿o no?– continuaba él, mirando al frente.

–¿Qué dices, Zabini?– preguntó algo extrañada por el giro de la conversación y ligeramente irritada por el final de un discurso que consideraba bastante machista.

– Estaba diciendo, Greengrass, que deberías talar tu selva– resumió, muy aplicado, el moreno.

Astoria bajo sus piernas del regazo de Blaise, lo cual era, seguramente, el objetivo de éste desde el principio. Sin embargo, a pesar de creer su hipótesis acertada, se observó en busca de dicha vegetación autóctona, encontrando únicamente un desierto árido en el que, había de admitir, sí que había algún cactus.

–Si esperas que todas las mujeres estén pendientes de cada pelo de su cuerpo y vayan siempre recién depiladas y con la piel reluciente e hidratada, temo decepcionarte, pero te vas a llevar muchos chascos en tu vida.– comenzó, indignada.– Además, ¿porqué tocas?¿Te he dicho yo que toques?

Ninguno de los dos advertía la presencia de una intrusa en la escena, a lo alto de las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas. Intrusa desde hacía demasiado poco para poder entender a qué venían las dos últimas preguntas de la rubia. Y que planeaba quedarse al menos un momento más en la sombra, pendiente de un diálogo que en nada la concernía. Sabía pertinazmente que escuchar a las puertas no estaba nada bien,- aunque, técnicamente, no estaba a la puerta, sino dentro-, pero no le importaba en ese momento y, desde luego, tampoco le impediría dormir. Quizá sí lo que pudiera captar a continuación, pensaba, y por eso permanecía ahí levantada, justo en el umbral.

–Bueno, pues disculpa, no sabía que además de peluda eras tan estrecha– incordió él.

Hay hombres que son únicos para merecerse las hostias, luego los hay que son únicos para llevárselas. Luego estaban los que hacían de merecerlas y recibirlas su religión, y luego Zabini. En veinticuatro horas, ya había sufrido más agresiones físicas que en toda su vida anterior a Astoria. De hecho, se planteaba empezar a poner en los exámenes la fecha desde un nuevo calendario cuyo inicio fuera el día en que creyó oportuno trabar amistad con aquella bestia venida a menos que de vez en cuando se trasvestía al género humano haciendo creer a la gente que era decente. Y es que si hubiera sido al revés, él ya estaría en la cárcel. Todos sabemos que la violencia de género sólo ocurre de un modo unilateral, cuando una mujer pega a un hombre, en realidad son cariñitos. Totalmente injusto.

– Cuando dije que me quería poner morado en la cena, no era literal, mona.– se quejó, frotándose el leve hematoma que apenas se veía en su piel oscura.

Astoria sólo rió. Hasta que se giró y su ángulo de visión captó un mueble que no le pegaba demasiado con el diseño de la Sala Común. ¿Qué hacía ahí su hermana? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? En realidad le daba igual. Es decir, no exactamente, porque por lo general su presencia solía resultarle algo molesta, pero le era indiferente que hubiera escuchado todo o nada. En primer lugar porque lo que se habían dicho no tenía significado alguno, y en segundo lugar, porque hacía tiempo que los sentimientos de Daphne hacia ella no eran del todo afectuosos. Se encogió de hombros, antes de hacer el intento de preguntarle si quería algo. Se vio interrumpida en su tentativa por el acercamiento de la castaña hacia ellos.

– No puedo dormir, así que había bajado para leer un rato. Os iba a pedir que me dejarais unirme hasta que me vuelva el sueño– dijo, sin emoción ni dulzura. No como pidiendo un favor, no como si realmente lo fuera.

Su hermana se sorprendió, pudo notarlo aunque ella se empeñara en ocultarle siempre sus emociones. La rubia le hizo sitio pegándose a Zabini, y Daphne se colocó ahí a pesar de que la idea original era haberse sentado en el medio. Así podría haber observado si se sentían molestos por la distancia y la ausencia de contacto, pero era un primer paso. Se recogió un mechón que le caía sobre la cara y lo recostó sobre su oreja, único ademán y gesto instintivo que compartía con su menor, quien ahora la miraba con curiosidad patente e indolente. Estaba instalada con las piernas a lo indio, seguramente porque sabía que Daphne consideraba la feminidad como una cualidad fundamental.

– Hoy he visto a Draco a punto de caerse– anunció, una sonrisa culpable y traviesa curvando sus labios finos y rosados–. Luego se quedó un rato intentando ver si había algún testigo al que martirizar.

Era una buena estrategia, había que admitirlo. Siempre se puede iniciar una conversación con Blaise criticando a Malfoy, esa era una regla a nunca olvidar. Y a su hermana generalmente tampoco le disgustaban ese tipo de diálogos, al menos eso creía. Pero a pesar de la antipatía que le producía la víctima de tal ataque verbal, la miraba con suspicacia. Casi había logrado olvidar que Astoria leía en ella como en un libro abierto. Pero eso poco importaba porque ahora Blaise le relataba su experiencia como voyeur involuntario de masturbaciones masculinas, dándoles excusas para dejar atrás su orgullo y sus rencores, aunque solamente fuera de manera efímera. Era algo que, a pesar de sus reticencias, ambas llevaban deseando inconscientemente demasiado tiempo como para recordar desde cuando.

* * *

><p>Cuando Daphne se despertó a la mañana siguiente, una suave oleada de extrañeza la invadió. Por un momento, todo había vuelto a ser como era antes, y todavía no lograba discernir si eso era malo o bueno. Su hermana y ella llevaban años sin establecer contacto con la única excepción de las discusiones. La razón de dichas trifulcas remontaba a tanto tiempo atrás que quizá no valía la pena intentar recordarla. Los motivos habían ido transformándose con ellas mismas, el rencor creciendo a su par. ¿De quién fue la culpa? ¿Quién no cedió lo suficiente, y quién lo exageró todo? Quizás ya daba igual, puede que ya no hubiera marcha atrás. A lo mejor ni siquiera le importaba.<p>

Mientras hacía estas reflexiones tan madrugadoras, se miraba en el espejo del austero cuarto de baño del dormitorio común. A un lado la ducha, detrás el retrete y delante suya el lavabo y el armario cuya puerta estaba cubierta por dicha superficie reflectante. Más de una vez había maldecido la ubicación del mueble por haberse golpeado la parte posterior de la cabeza al alzarla tras lavarse su perfecto rostro. Comprobó con la tranquilidad de la costumbre su imagen, buscando algún defecto. Ningún grano, ningún punto negro. Ninguna imperfección.

Se soltó el pelo y se lo desenredó distraídamente. Seguía pensando en ello. Era sin duda algo triste que tuviera que ser Blaise el que las volviera a llevar a su infancia, cuando las mañanas ella le peinaba su pelo rubio en una trenza mientras el elfo preparaba el desayuno, rara vez puntual. Recordó con cierta nostalgia los baños conjuntos, las dos desnudas y niñas, jugando con el agua, al tiempo que otra agua diferente se deslizaba por su actual cuerpo de mujer.

Al salir de la ducha, se encontró a Pansy, que esperaba sentada en su lecho con una toalla en la mano y la mirada ligeramente perdida. Habría querido preguntarle si se encontraba bien, si necesitaba algo. Pero habría sido del todo inapropiado. En vez de eso, se acercó con sus andares de gato hasta que su cuerpo tapó la visión de su compañera.

– El baño ya está desocupado, si quieres entrar– declaró, mirándola desde arriba.

La morena sólo asintió, apretó la toalla contra su cuerpo y se levantó, casi chocando con Daphne en su movimiento. Ésta se apartó instintivamente, dejándola pasar, desconcertada por la falta de efusividad de su amiga.

Mientras Pansy se desenredaba sin su habitual canturreo, Astoria se despertaba con claras dificultades. Primero gruñó una o dos veces, para después estirarse aún con los ojos cerrados, y luego, -ya abiertos éstos-, se sentó en la cama con las piernas separadas y bostezando como un león. Daphne bufó desde detrás del dosel de su litera, incluso para despertarse tenía que ser tan marimacho. Por suerte, la rubia no lo oyó, puesto que con su mal humor matinal, no lo hubiera dejado pasar tan fácilmente.

Así eran las mañanas en los dormitorios de las chicas de séptimo curso de Slytherin. Un ir y venir a las duchas sin que ninguna quisiese cruzarse con otra bajo los chorros. Lo cual era una actitud muy estúpida en la opinión de Astoria, que entraba con total naturalidad a los baños fuera quién fuese quien estuviese dentro. Por algo había varios compartimentos, para que los alumnos no tuvieran que despertarse a las cuatro para que diera tiempo a ducharse a toda la habitación. Admitía que establecer turnos de mañana y turnos de tarde tampoco era una mala idea (eran serpientes, sino podían establecer una solución a un problema tan ínfimo, no merecían estar en la casa en la que estaban), pero, siendo ella en mayor parte práctica, no podía comprender el reparo que les daba a sus compañeras lavarse al mismo tiempo. Sobre todo con separaciones y cortinas opacas como las que tenían.

Pero esa mañana en especial fue ligeramente diferente. Cuando Astoria tomaba su ducha diaria, que si la espuma rozando su cuerpo y el pelo mojado pegándose a su delantera,- muy sexy todo-, la última persona a la que eso podría parecerle erótico entró al baño. Ella no canturreaba, ni se la oía hablando con otra chica desde el interior. Al momento, la rubia supo quién era. Tampoco es que fuera extraño encontrarse con ella teniendo en cuenta que no superaban el número de diez en la habitación de señoritas y que seguramente su hermana fuera la persona más vanidosa y narcisista que conocía.

Sin embargo, Daphne no estaba mirándose al espejo aquella vez. Algo en lo entrecortado de su respiración, en el silencio del cepillo y las colonias, se lo dijo. Por un momento, deseó que sufriera lo que todos sufrían alguna vez. La vergüenza, la expectación, la timidez, la duda. Todos menos ella, su hermana, la que siempre sabía lo que hacía, la que nunca se echaba atrás. La que, según su opinión, nunca se equivocaba. Más adelante, pasado su arrebato sádico, pensó que quizá se le haría más corto si hablaba, o eso usaría como excusa más tarde. Y es que en el fondo, en Slytherin también hay gente cándida. Ella lo era.

–¿Pasa algo?– preguntó, y al segundo quiso aporrearse la cabeza con el mango de la ducha.

¿Porqué tenía que ser tan amable, como si esperara con ansias conversar con ella, como si el simple hecho de oír su voz la alegrara? No, aquello no estaba bien. La odiaba, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Porque ya no era la misma y porque lo era. Aquella que con sólo tres palabras podía hacerla llorar o reír a carcajadas. Aquella con la que ya nunca podía contar, con la que tenía tantos secretos como pelos en la cabeza. Porque las cosas no siempre habían sido así.

–¡Que qué coño quieres, joder!– exclamó, aprovechando la ausencia de respuesta de su hermana. Sí, eso estaba mucho mejor.

– Quiero que hablemos, Astoria– le contestó una voz ahogada por el ruido de la manguera.

Pero no por mucho tiempo. Sacando a paseo su nulo pudor, salió de la ducha como su madre la trajo al mundo,- quizá un poco más crecidita-, y, apoyando los pies en el felpudo, agarró una toalla. Levantó las cejas mientras se la enrollaba al rededor.

–¿Y bien?– empezó, al ver que su mayor parecía reticente a salir de su mutismo.–¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

De haber sido más cruel, o más impulsiva, habría continuado diciendo: _¿De cómo me abandonaste? ¿De cómo dejas que madre te mangonee? ¿De las cositas que le haces a tu novio por las noches? ¿De tí, como siempre, de tí? ¿Verdad que sí?_. Pero no lo era, o quizá, quizá lo guardara todo para otra ocasión en la que pudiera hacerle más daño.

– De todo.– contestó la castaña, como si supiera exactamente lo que había estado pensando. Seguramente así fuera.

– Eso va tardar mucho, entonces.– declaró Astoria, los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, sujetando la toalla.

Daphne sólo la miró con los ojos llenos de algo entre la pena y el desprecio. Antes de cruzar el umbral, se giró, y, como para darle más efecto a una magnífica actuación, dijo antes de salir.

–Esta tarde, a las cinco, en frente del lago.

* * *

><p>En fin, esto es todo. Me ha salido un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero dudo que a nadie le importe.<p>

**Sirop de Framboise.**


End file.
